The Four Of Us- Beginnings
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: It took some time, but they made it work. An ex-druggie, a schizophrenic, a thief, and a self-taught musician actually formed a band. This is the story of how The Four Of Us came to be. Book 1 of 3. No pairings...yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples! I'm finally gonna be posting a multichap fic. And since I've already written the entire thing out somewhere else, it won't go unfinished. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I was inspired by Adam Gontier's (the former lead singer of Three Days Grace ::cries::) story. It's really amazing. But I don't own anything. Just the name of the band and the plot.**

*****  
**Chapter 1: Questions and Answers**

**(Axel)**

I spit my soda out as I stared at the TV. "Dude!"

"What!?" Demyx called.

"Guys! Guys, guys, GUYS! COME HERE!" Roxas jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down, Demyx crawled out of the closet with a snake on his head, and Zexion came out of the kitchen with a spatula.

"What?" Roxas asked.

I quickly turned up the volume and pointed at the TV. "The Four Of Us are taking over the music industry! Thousands of people are lined up outside of their local music stores, ready to purchase the long awaited album One X. I clicked the button, changing it to a new station.

"Tom, it's WILD out here! Everyone's screaming and shouting and the doors haven't even opened yet! They're all waiting to purchase the new One X album!"

Another channel...

"...Screaming in anticipation for the One X album

Another channel...

"...Newly released One X album!"

Roxas gasped, then started laughing. "Are you serious!?" he smiled.

"Yes! People are going crazy over One X! Our music!"

"I might just pull a you," Zexion told Demyx. He had a bad habit of passing out when he heard good news.

"Shall we celebrate with martini's and a song!?"

"Loving the song...not the martini. Men don't drink martini's," I sighed.

Roxas glared. "Oh yeah Mr. I'll-have-a-PINK PANTIES!?"

"One time!"

Our argument was cut short when Riot started to play. I was instantly happy again

"Hell yes! This is like my theme song!" I laughed.

"Every song is your theme song, Axel," Zexion laughed.

"But I'm serious this time!" I whined.

The phone rang, cutting me off. "I'll get it," I groaned. By the way everyone froze, I could tell they weren't gonna move at all. Lazy asses.

"Yeah?" I answered. An annoying habit, along with smoking, that I picked up from Roxas. "Is this Axel Wilson from The Four Of Us?"

"Yeah...? Um, who is this?" I lit a cigarette and stuck it in my mouth.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself first. I gotta stop that. Anyway, I'm Matt Dunham from the radio show Behind The Bands. I was wondering if you and the band would like to come up to the studio for an interview.

I nearly choked on my cigarette smoke. "O-Of course!"

"Great! The studio is a mile straight from Pizza Palace. Studio KJx."

"Right, we'll see you there." When I hung up the phone, I turned to my friends with a large grin.

"Guess which band has an interview with Matt Dunham!?"

"Disturbed?" Demyx asked. I picked up my ash tray and chucked it at Demyx's head. He quickly ducked out of the way.

"Ha! You missed ya bastard!" Not a second later, a spatula hit him in the face, scaring the snake on his head. "But I don't miss," Zexion smirked.

"Abusive..."

"No you dunce," I continued, "We do!" The four of us cheered. "Everyone get ready. We're gonna go in a few." Demyx took the snake off if his head. "Sorry, Lilly. We'll be back."

She slithered up his arm, resting in the back of his neck. "No, Lilly!" He took her from around his neck, only to have her do it again.

Roxas laughed, taking Lilly and putting her in her cage. "Stay!" he ordered.

Soon, we were all in the studio with Matt. "Before we get started, I just wanna say it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Matt," Demyx said.

"Kiss ass," Roxas muttered.

"Please. The pleasure's all mine. I'm sitting in the room with the most popular band in the country!"

The four of us 'aww'ed before we bursted into laughter. "Thanks," I chuckled. Matt looked up at the computer screen. "On in three, two..."

Matt: Yo, yo! You're here with Matt on Behind The Bands" First off, I just wanna say how excited I am to be one of the first people to receive the One X CD! The songs on here are amazing! And, sitting here with me now are the hearts behind the album, The Four Of Us! How you guys doing today?

Roxas: We're just as excited as you are. I mean, I never would've thought that our music would've had this kind of effect on people. Especially One X, considering how long it's been delayed.

Matt: Really? I wouldn't have guessed that you guys were excited. You guys aren't cocky at all.

Me: Oh, so you originally thought we were cocky?

Matt: N-No, that's not what I meant. You guys just seem like the kind of band that would be...

Zexion: So you're stereotyping?

Matt: Wait no! That's not! I'm not very good at defending myself...

Me: Relax. We're only joking.

Matt: Oh. Whew! Now, if you don't mind, before I embarrass myself again, I have a few questions for you guys.

Demyx: Shoot.

Matt: First off, what's the meaning behind One X?

Me: I think the best explanation for that is the cover. On there, you can see that all of the paper dolls have checks, except for one. He represents the one X. That X is going through a rough time and thinks the whole world is doing better than he is. And everyone thinks that at some point in their life. 'The grass is greener on the other side' is the biggest lie I've ever heard. It may seem like the grass is greener from your view, but it's not. Once you get over their, you'll see that the grass may be the same color as your own.

Matt: Wow. I never really heard anyone put it like that before. How did you come up with it?

Me: Years ago, I was having problems with-

Roxas: We all had our own problems back then. And we thought the other didn't understand. It was with the realization that we weren't alone, that we had each other, One X was born.

Me: Roxas-

Roxas: Not now, okay? Not yet.

Matt: So, were you all dealing with relationship problems? It seems like most of the songs were about breakups.

Demyx: Oh no, not at all. The only songs that are about break ups were on the previous albums. And there were only few of those. We're fine with our current partners.

Matt: Then what, or who, inspired you to write Gone Forever?

Me: Gone Forever is a split. Half of it was Demyx's experience as Dem H, and half of it was about a drug problem I was dealing with.

Roxas: Axel...

Me: We'll have to tell it sooner or later.

Matt: And Get Out Alive?

Roxas: I...some of the lyrics in that song are what I told him when he overdosed.

Matt: An overdose? Really

Me: Two of them. And my heart actually stopped once. I kept it hidden from the public as best as I could. But the pain I suffered from, physical and emotional, isn't something I'd ever wish on anyone.

Matt: I see. So are It's All Over and On My Own the same?

Zexion: Pretty much, yeah. I think that's basically what the whole album was about. Axel thought he was the only one suffering, and we did too.

Matt: Do you mind me asking about your drug problem?

Me: Not at all. Go right ahead.

Matt: I wanna start by asking what actually happened?

Me: When I was in high school, I was addicted to cocaine, then an antidepressant called Celexa. It was supposed to help with my depression, anxiety, and obsessive compulsive disorder.

Matt: Is that why you've been eyeing that stack of papers?

Me: Yes! They're not straight and it's bothering me. I just didn't want to say anything.

Matt: Sorry about that. (Fixes stack) But all of that, huh? Did it work?

Me: Of course not. I wouldn't be here if it did. I'm not saying it's responsible for our fame, but the events that followed are. I even went to therapy for it.

Matt: And how did all of you meet?

"Oh Lord," Zexion laughed, rubbing his eyes. "How much time do we have?" he asked.

"Take as long as you need," Matt assured us.

"Well Matt," I grinned. "You're in for one hell of a story."

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Origin of Axel Wilson**

**(Axel)**

"Morning, Mr. Wilson."

"I crossed my arms, looking out of the window. "Morning, Ms. G." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her smile. It was disgusting. How the hell can she smile like that all the time!?

"This is our tenth session, you know," she giggled. I sighed through my nose.

"Yup."

"So, how's school?"

"Fine."

"Everything going okay?"

"Mhh-hmm."

"...Nothing upsetting you?"

"Nope..."

"I can't help you if you don't let me in, Mr. Wilson," she sighed.

"I never asked for your help," I spat.

This was the most I've ever said to her in a session. Hopefully, she'll tell my parents that I'm fine and that I don't need therapy anymore.

"That doesn't mean you don't need it."

"People who need help ask for it..."

"Then the mute must not need help from anyone."

"...Huh?" When I looked over to her, she was smiling again. Now she's just pissing me off. "What's really going on?" she asked again.

"Nothing! I'm fine!"

"You wouldn't be here if you were."

"I'm here because my parents signed me up for this bullshit."

"Okay."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay what?"

"I believe you. If you believe that you're fine, then so do I."

I sneered. "Don't patronize me because I-"

"I'm not patronizing you. I'm merely saying I understand. See, when I was about thirteen, my parents signed me up for therapy just so they wouldn't have to deal with me sometimes."

The deep frown that settled into my face slowly faded. Not only is that wrong, but that's technically neglect. "Really?" I asked in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah. I barely got to go anywhere with my friends because the sessions became more and more frequent. Soon, I was going every day for hours on end. Then, my friends slipped away. I was called crazy and everything else for it."

Huh. I thought bad things only happened to me. "If that's true, then why do you smile all the time?"

"Because I'm alive and healthy."

"Tch, being alive is a punishment if you ask me."

"Only if you make it one. If you live your life to the fullest and do the things that make you happy, then life can be the greatest gift you could ever receive."

I unfolded my arms and sat up in my chair. "I can't do that. Live my life to the fullest, I mean."

"And why not?"

"Because there are so many things holding me back. This depression, my OCD, anxiety disorder...I even have a heart murmur. I can't play basketball or run track because of it! I can't do anything!"

"You could write."

"Write?"

"Of course. You seem to have a bunch of bottled up emotions. I'm sensing a bit of anger management problems as well."

"Right. Another thing I forgot to mention."

"Here..." She handed me a five subject spiral. You can write out everything you feel in this spiral. No one will read it unless you want them to." I carefully took that spiral as if it were made of glass.

"Pencils upset me. You have to sharpen them every damn second. Plus, it makes that irritating scratch noise on paper and I can't stand it."

"Then write in pen."

"I can...write in pen?"

"Of course. It's your tablet after all. You can do whatever you want. In fact..." She handed me a black pen with red flames on it. "Write something down. I promise I won't look at it unless you let me."

Slowly, I took the pen and opened up to the first page. Where do I start? What do I write? I pressed the pen to the paper and started writing.

_Borderline dead inside_

_I don't mind falling to pieces_

_Count me in, violent_

_Let's begin feeding the sickness_

_How do I simplify...dislocate?_

_The enemy's on the way_

_Show me what it's like_

_To dream in black and white_

_So I can leave this world behind..._

I read the words over and over again. What did I mean by it? I handed the tablet to Ms. Gainsborough. "This is the first thing that came to mind..." She took the tablet, scanning over the words.

"Mr. Wilson...this is amazing. It sounds like a song!" My eyes widened as I leaned forward.

"Really?"

"Oh absolutely!" She looked to the ceiling for a quick second. "You can't play sports because of your heart. Have you ever tried singing?" she asked.

"I can't sing," I laughed.

"There are singing lessons all over the internet."

For the very first time, I smiled in front of her. "I somehow doubt the world wants to hear me sing."

"Then don't let them hear you. It could be you just singing to yourself. At home, here, in the shower, anywhere at all. I've heard that singing calms most people down."

I shook my head. "I don't think I will. But if I do sing one day, you'll be the first to hear me."

*****

**This is one of the sweeter chapters. Believe me, this isn't gonna be one of those stories where everything goes just the way they want it to. I'd sooner slap myself than to write a story where everything goes right.**

** And for now, let's just pretend that Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin belongs to Axel. I don't actually own it. (Obviously...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tumbling Down**

Over the past few months, Ms. Gainsborough and I have become really close. My depression seemed like it was gradually fading, as did my anxiety and OCD. She was like my best friend. Every time something good happened, she was the first one I told. Nothing in the world could separate us.

At least that's what I thought.

"I'm here to see Dr. Gainsborough," I smiled.

"Yes, of course. She's...oh dear." Her smile quickly faded. "I'm...terribly sorry. You've been assigned to a new therapist."

"What? Why!?"

"I...It's better that you find out later. I'm sorry." Sighing, I looked over to her office.

"I guess. Am I still in the same room?"

"No. You'll be in room 230 from now on." As I walked off, she called out to me. "M-Mr. Wilson!"

"Yeah?"

"You... Happy birthday." I smiled. "Thanks." After purposely taking twenty minutes to 'find' the new room, I noticed a large chair. When it swirled around, I noticed a man with blue hair occupying it.

"Why are you here?" he spat.

"Excuse me?"

"What is your purpose for being here? Are you stupid? Or just crazy?"

"Wha-? I'm not crazy!"

"Right," he drawled sarcastically. "You're in therapy because you want to be here. Please. Everyone who goes to therapy is crazy."

Yeaaah, no. This isn't working. I need to leave before I slit this man's throat.

"We're done here. Could you just tell me where Ms. Gainsborough is?"

He laughed. "Ms. Gainsborough? Really!? Did no one tell you!? Oh, this is hilarious!"

"Tell me what!?" I growled.

"She's _dead_, idiot." All of my anger suddenly vanished. There was a painful ache in my heart. "D...Dead?"

"Yup. Someone was caught in the middle of the jewelry heist. He jumped in her car and made her his getaway. The police shot the car down. She died, he went to jail."

The fact that the bastard was smiling about this made me angry. No, it pissed me off. Just when I started to like her and give her a chance, she dies. And he's laughing!? "How can you think this is funny!?"

He chuckled, turning his back towards me. "Because it is. I never knew a crazy person could have feelings like this." Right then, something inside me snapped. I stopped thinking, letting the rational part of my brain fall to pieces.

I undid the blue tie around my uniform shirt and walked up behind him. Within seconds, I had him gasping for air, the tie cutting off his breathing.

"You are one sick son of a bitch! How can you laugh when someone that I cared about died!?" He pressed a button under his desk before desperately trying to remove the tie.

"I hope this kills you. You deserve to die, unlike her. You're a sick, sadistic bastard who doesn't deserve to breathe the same air she once did!"

Two men came in and ripped the tie from my hands. I felt myself being pulled out of the room. "Let me go! Let go of me! I'_** kill him!**_!" A needle pushed itself into my skin, causing me to hiss.

"Shhh...it's okay. Calm down..." My vision blurred as I struggled to stay awaklle. But it was useless. I lost consciousness anyway.

***

Waking up to a bright light is never fun. "Oh good, you're up." I turned my head to see a boy I knew from school. The one that's really good at guitar, piano, drums, violin- goddamn it, music. What was his name again?

"Hey, I know you. You play lots of shit at school."

He chuckled. "Yup. I'm Demyx Harrell. I volunteer here sometimes." That I never knew. Then again, I never really paid much attention to it.

"Axel Wilson..." I sighed.

"Are you less crazy now?"

"I'm not crazy!"

He flinched. "Sorry. It's just an expression I use. Wrong choice of words I guess." He looked away, scratching the back of his head. I didn't have to lash out on him like that. He didn't mean it.

"Sorry man. I've just been called crazy one too many times today."

"Let me guess, blue haired therapist?"

"Yeah."

"That's Dr. Kazi, but I call him Saïx. He really needs his license revoked."

"Right!?" The two of us laughed. "So when am I gonna be able to get out of here?" I asked.

"You're eighteen, right? You can leave when you're ready."

I nodded, placing my hand to my head to try to ease my headache. "Did I fall or something?" I groaned.

"No, the medicine they gave you to knock you out gives you this extreme headache."

The room was silent after that. Neither of us knew what to say. "If you don't mind my asking, what caused you to do that?" he finally spoke.

"The therapist I had before died."

"Oh, Ms. Gainsborough? She was the best therapist this clinic's ever had."

"Tell me about it. And then the bastard was laughing at her."

A growl escaped him, one that I never though he was capable of making. "I don't see anything funny about Ms. Gainsborough's death."

"Exactly. And I have anger management problems, so he picked the wrong person to mess with."

Demyx closed his eyes for a brief second. "They say the guy that did this went to jail. Roxas Henderson, I think."

"He should get more than prison. I swear if I ever see him, I'll make him feel the same pain she did..."

That evening, I went home and wrote in my spiral that Ms. Gainsborough had given me. As for therapy, I signed myself out. There was no way I'd go back there. I can't have another heart attack.

When I felt satisfied with what I had written. I thought back to what she had told me on our thirtieth session together.

You have a powerful voice. Use it to your advantage.

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe you can't be the first person to hear me sing..." I looked down at the tablet, a small smile sealing its place on my lips. "But you're the first to inspire me to try. Thank you..."

**Yeah, he never sang for her while she was alive. I made myself sad a little.**

**But thanks so much for the faves, follows, and reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm updating fast, but that's because it's already compete. Sorry if it's irritating.**

**Thanks to Imea and Ern Estine for reviewing!**

**Hindsight**

_"What are you doing?" I looked up at my mother, quickly sliding the bag into my sleeve._

_"Nothing..."_

_"Axel Wayne Wilson! Are you doing cocaine in my house!?"_

_"No!"_

_"Do not lie to me! Are. You. Doing. Cocaine!?"_

_"Mom, I'm not!" When I dropped my arm, the bag fell out of my sleeve. She walked over and snatched it before I could get to it. _

_"And what is this?"_

_"Mom, please give that back to me..."_

_"Axel, don't you know this stuff can kill you?" she asked._

_"Yes, I do."_

_"So why would you do it!? Am I a bad mother!? Are you trying to kill yourself!?"_

_"No!"_

_Tears flowed down her face. Now, she refused to even look at me. " So why!?"_

_"You wouldn't understand..."_

_"I might if you tell me."_

_I sighed, figuring I could just give it a shot. "It's Aunt Regina. I get upset when I think about her...and it helps me forget. And Aunt Karen isn't here right now."_

_"You can't hide from your problems with drugs, Axel!"_

_"Really? Because I'm doing pretty damn fine right now!"_

_"Don't you dare use that kind of language when you speak to me! I'm trying to help you!"_

_"I'm fine! I didn't ask for your help!"_

_She sighed. "Fine. If you wanna throw your life away, go ahead. I don't care. I just don't wanna have to say 'I told you so' at your funeral..." She walked out and slammed the door._

_I rolled my eyes and sniffed another line. It was the only way I could feel better. The rush of adrenaline that followed made me feel better than I had in weeks._

_Soon, the whole bag was gone. But I knew where to get more. I put on my coat and headed out the door._

_I met up with a friend of mine in an alley, casually leaning against the wall beside him. "Dude, you do not look good. No, understatement. You look like someone invented a way for shit to throw up."_

_"Thanks for the ego boost, Xig." I rolled my eyes, running a shaking hand through my hair. "I need some more..." I mumbled._

_"More!? Axel, that's the third bag this week!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't need another lecture. I have the money, so just give it."_

_"Axel-"_

_"Xigbar! Give. It. To me..."_

_His eyes widened. "Ax, man, I'm not giving you this shit. You're a regular customer, and that scares me. I don't want to see anything happen to you bro."_

_"Relax, man. I'll be fine."_

_"It isn't the regular stuff," he hissed. "This is mixed with something that even I'm not aware of! This could literally kill you with just one line!"_

_"And why do you give a fuck!? You're the one that introduced me to it in the first place! So don't go trying to pull that 'big brother' shit. If I'm willing to pay, just give me a damn bag!"_

_After a moment's hesitation, he sighed. "Here. But please, be careful, Axel." After we switched, I was through listening._

_"What was that? Couldn't hear. I was too busy leaving."_

_I couldn't wait to get home. I had all I needed in this little plastic bag. On the way back to my house, I bumped into some blonde kid._

_"Watch it!" I snarled._

_"Wha-? You bumped into me!"_

_I rolled my eyes, brushing past him. "Whatever..."_

_I kept walking until I got home. Another bag gone, and I felt even worse. I knew I needed more, but I couldn't move fast enough._

_I slowly stood, running for the door. Not the room door, but the one to my bathroom. I threw up everything I'd eaten that day. My head was throbbing and I could barely see._

_"__**MOM!**__" I tried to stand, but wound up collapsing on the floor. Everything was spinning, making me even more nauseous than before. I couldn't breathe, and my chest burned._

_"Mom..."_

_The door opened minutes later, but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes. My heart felt like it was gonna pop. And I knew I didn't want to feel this ever again. But you know what scared me the most?_

_I could feel my heart slow down. It went from abnormally fast, to normal, then it slowed. And no matter how I hard I try, I can't get it to speed back up._

_It slowed_

_Breathlessly slow_

_Painfully slow_

_Until I felt it stop..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Lyrics and Apologies**

My eyes opened and everything I felt faded. My heart didn't stop! I'm still alive! But why do I keep having these dreams about my heart stopping? It kept beating when I overdosed.

So why am I having these nightmares? I _know_ I messed up! I _know_ I had a heart attack because I did drugs. But why do I have to be reminded of that _every time I sleep!?_

Picking my head up off the desk, I saw the open notebook. Words just start to pop into my head left and right. I quickly write them down, afraid that I'd lose it if I didn't.

Once done, I glanced at my closet door. My old guitar should still be in there. "Let's see if I still remember how to play you..."

I wanted to scream and cry at the thought of Ms. G. dead. I know I couldn't. It would only cause more health problems for me. So, I tried something else.

"This is what came to mind. Hope it's good..."

_What if I walk without you?_

_What if I ran without you?_

_What if I stand without you?_

_I could not..._

_Go on_

_What if I live without you?_

_What if I love without you?_

_What if I died without you?_

_I could not..._

_Go on_

_You left my side tonight_

_And I, I just don't feel right_

_But I, I can't let you out of sight_

_Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all..._

Satisfied, yet empty inside, I sit my guitar down. "I'm sorry that I didn't accept you sooner. I'm such an idiot."

Right then, I did the very thing that I said I wouldn't do.

I cried...

**Yes, the last chapter was a dream. That was hard to write the first time around. Next up, Roxas' story! The song is Without You by Three Days Grace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Origin Of Roxas Henderson**

**(Roxas)**

This isn't going to work, but at least I'll have an excuse.

"Mom! Dad! There's a new game coming out! Can I get it!?" Something in me had hoped they decided to be somewhat decent parents. But I knew they would answer my question with another question.

"Do you have your own money?"

"Well not at the moment. But I was wondering if I could pay you ba-"

"No, Roxas."

"You didn't even-!"

"Look! It's our money, and we'll do what we want with it! And that doesn't include spending a dime on trash like you," my dad snapped.

"When you get your own damn money, you can buy your own shit," Mom said.

"Fine. Forget I even said anything," I growled.

"We often forget you exist, but that's on purpose," she laughed.

I walked upstairs and slammed the door to my room. Seriously, what was I thinking? Them pay for something I want? Not even in my wildest, weed-induced dreams. And believe me, I've tried...

They don't pay for anything if it involves me in some type of way. It's been like this since I was a kid. And I hate being an only child. There's no one to mess with or to beat in King of Fighters or to smoke with. The closest thing I have to a brother is Hayner.

Hayner's been my best bud since elementary, rarely ever apart from each other. He takes care of me, and I do the same for him. We get each other the things that we need when our parents won't.

Sighing, I took a cigarette out of the box on my dresser and lit it. This is the one thing I don't have to go too far to steal. I just take them from my Dad. He doesn't notice, though. He's too busy cheating on Mom and vice versa.

God, I get sick of hearing them! Just because I'm in my room doesn't mean I can't hear your damn **BANSHEE SCREAMS OR GORILLA GROWLS!**

Idiots these days, I swear...

My phone rang, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, you'll never believe it!" That's Hayner.

"Talk to me."

"New Prada, Rolex, Cartire, and Tiffany, all at the jewelry store tonight!"

"You're shitting me!"

"I shit you not, buddy! We are definitely hitting up the store tonight. And maybe we can keep a bracelet or two for the girls."

"Hell yeah! I'll be ready whenever."

"Meet me in the Sandlot at 7:00. That's the perfect time to go."

"That's a bet." I hung up, taking another drag of my cigarette. Things just got better.

I happily went over to my closet to start picking out my clothes. Out of nowhere, a song popped into my head and I just had to sing it.

Me: _My hands are broken_

_And time is going on and on it goes_

_Forever, how long?_

_So I got high and_

_Lived all that life that I have taken all_

_For granted_

_Promise me you'll try_

_To leave it all behind_

_Cause I've elected hell lying to myself_

_Why have I gone blind?_

_Live another lie_

_You_

_You..._

_The only way out_

_Is letting your guard down and never die forgotten _

_Forgive me, my love_

_I stand here all alone and I can see_

_The bottom_

_Promise me you'll try_

_To leave it all behind_

_Cause I've elected hell_

_Lying to myself _

_Why have I gone blind?_

_Live another lie_

_You_

_You..._

_**You! **_

_**You! **_

_**Yoooooooou!**_

_You..._

It was always my dream to sing onstage with Ben Burnley. But for a kid like me, dreams are nothing but wasted time. Plus, the only person that'll ever hear how I truly sound is me.

_Damn, I didn't know you could sing like that..._

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I HUNG UP ON YOU!"

**It might getting annoying, but I sometimes stretch a word out to stress how long a note is.**

**Don't own You by Breaking Benjamin. Ugh, these disclaimers though... **

**Let me know what you think about Roxas' starter chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jewelry Heist 1**

I walked down the street, eager to meet up with Hayner. But on the way, someone bumped into me. Spiky red hair and the most terrifying set of green eyes I'd ever seen. I knew them from somewhere, or at least saw him.

Yeah, I do! He's the guy that hangs with my weed man Xigbar! I never actually got his name, though.

"Watch it!" I was confused at first.

"Wha-? You bumped into me!" I yelled.

"Whatever..."

He pushed past me and kept walking. Even seeing him a total of three times, he's never looked so..._pitiful_. I hope Xigbar stupid ass didn't sell him that crazy shit. It only took me one line before I passed out. I've seen people die off of just one bag.

I shook my head and jogged to the Sandlot as planned. "So what's the deal?" I asked, pulling my hood over my head.

"I walk in and pretend to have a seizure. When all the attention is on me, you grab stuff and get out of there."

"How are you getting out this time?" I asked.

"Got another friend in there who'll pretend to call the paramedics. He'll get some people to come 'take me to the hospital' and we'll be home free. Great, right?"

"Amazing I don't know how you do it."

He laughed as we got inside the car. "All in a day's work, my friend."

***

At the jewelry store, I pretended to be interested in some jewelry. Someone screamed and I hid a smile. "He's having a seizure!" I picked up a ring and looked at it. I made sure no one was looking before I slipped it on my finger. I did the same with several more rings, ten necklaces, five watches, and everything that would fit on me.

By the time I was done, I had three whole display cases of jewelry on me. I kept it all hidden under my overly baggy hoodie.

Hayner's friend called the 'police' and two more of them came with realistic looking uniform and a stretcher, taking him away.

***

We sat in the Sandlot, laughing at how scared everyone was in the jewelry store. "That was hilarious!" Hayner laughed as he examined the Rolex watch.

"That was beyond hilarious! What's the plan for the girls, I asked.

"We sell everything but a ring and a necklace. You give the necklace to Xion, and I give the ring to Olette."

"Brilliant. She looks like the Cartire type of girl." I picked up a random necklace and stuck it in it's case.

I made it back home with over three thousand bucks in my pocket. The necklace was kept safe in the bottom drawer of the dresser.

I can't wait to get back to school in the morning.

**And that's the kid Axel bumped into. We've seen Axel, Roxas, and a smidge of Demyx. But where's Zexion?**

**Read more and find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Inspiration**

"So what are you gonna do with all that money?" Hayner whispered as we walked down the hallway of the school. This stupid blue tie is choking the shit out of me, but I couldn't be happier.

"Food, clothes, that kickass new game that just came out, and then I guess I'll pay for guitar lessons."

He laughed. "Guitar lessons?"

"Yup. I always wanted to learn how to play."

"Right. And one day, we'll get caught!" I laughed at the ridiculousness of that statement. Us get caught? Please.

As soon as I saw Xion, I smirked. "There she goes," Hayner nudged me.

"I know. She'll love it!"

"She'd better. I hit my damn head on the floor a little too hard that time," he laughed.

"I'm telling ya, you should let me handle the distractions."

"Yeah, but you're not as good an actor as me. Last time, we almost got caught."

"Because you were dumb enough to stuff the shit straight into a duffel bag!"

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess that was pretty dumb of me."

"Ya think!?" We laughed again. "Hey, I'll see ya second period."

"Cool. Stay straight, man."

"Always."

I walked behind Xion and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" She gasped and turned around to look at me. "Roxas!" I hugged her, laughing at how excitable she was. "I got you something," I grinned.

"Roxas-"

"Nope, I don't wanna hear it. You're gonna take this present and like it," I scolded playfully.

"If I really have too," she sighed. I took the box out of my pocket and handed it to her. She hates when people get her expensive gifts.

So she's gonna be pissed at me.

She lifted the top off, gasping at the necklace inside. "Roxas! What the hell!? I told you not to get me anything expensive!" I laughed as the squeal she gave defeated the purpose of her words.

"How did you get this!?" she asked.

"My parents..."

Forgive me, for I have birthed the worst lie in the history of lies brought from the deepest pit of hell...

"Roxas..." she whined.

"You deserve the best." She wrapped her arms around me. "You are too much," she whispered.

"I get the very best things for the very best girl. I can't help it." Okay, so I lied. But it was for a good cause. I wanted to spoil her like no one spoiled me.

Hey, does that make me like Peter Pan!? (A/n: God, Roxas, no. Robinhood!)

"I'll see you later," I smiled.

***

"He uploaded a video!" I clicked it, jumping on my bed and plugging my headphones in. Sure, it's like two something but who cares!? It's Demyx Harrell. He's my inspiration! One day, I wanna be able to play just like him.

God, he's covering In The End by Black Veil Brides!

Demyx: _In the end as we fade into the night_

_Who will tell the story of your life?_

There was a pause in vocals, but the guitar was bone-chilling. I didn't know a person that wasn't a pro. could move their fingers that fast! Not even Demyx. And he sounded almost exactly like Andy Six! Had his voice been just a tad bit deeper, he'd have it. That makes him even more awesome.

Demyx:_ In the end_

_As my soul's laid to rest what is left of my body?_

_Or am I just a shell?_

_And I have fought_

_And with flesh and blood I commanded an army_

_Through it all_

_I have given my heart for a moment of glory!_

_In the end as we fade into the night_

_Who will tell the story of your life?_

_And who will remember your last goodbye?_

_Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die_

_I'm not afraid!_

_I'm not afraid to die_

_Born a saint_

_But with every sin I still want to be holy_

_I will live again_

_Who we are_

_Isn't how we live, we are more than our bodies_

_If I fall_

_I will rise back up and relive my glory!_

_In the end as we fade into the night_

_Who will tell the story of your life?_

_And who will remember your last goodbye?_

_Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die_

I stared intently at the computer screen. He had zoomed in on his hands. I could see every string pressed, every fret used, and every chord strummed. It was absolutely amazing.

Demyx: _In the end as we fade into the night_

_Who will tell the story of your life?_

_And who will remember your last goodbye?_

_Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die_

_Who will remember this last goodbye!?_

_Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die_

_Not afraid!_

_I'm not afraid to die!_

_Not afraid!_

_I'm not afraid to die..._

I smiled as the video ended. Demyx had true talent, but always looked kind of shy. I typed a comment for the video. Awesome as always. Glad I subscribed to your channel.

With that, I clicked on one more video by him. Last one before I go to sleep. As much talent as he has, he must have the life. No pain, no anything. Just rocking out and enjoying life.

After the video, I opened a new tab and paid for online guitar lessons. Who needs sleep? I just won't go to school.

**Do I even need to say I don't own the song? Nope. Not at all**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jewelry Heist 2**

"Yeah?" I answered my phone in the middle of the night.

"Another shipment just hit the jewelry store!"

I turned over and looked at my alarm clock. "Bitch, do you know what time it is!?" I growled.

It was at least a year after the last jewelry heist. "It's one in the morning but I don't care. Get up and meet me at the Sandlot." I groaned, rolling on my stomach.

"Tomorrow..."

"I bet you'd be here faster if you knew they had Versace here..."

**Ten minutes later...**

"Alright, what's up?" I panted.

"Ten minutes. Record time, babe!" I rolled my eyes, slapping him upside the head for calling me babe.

"So...?"

"We're at least a mile from your house..."

"Oh shut the hell up!" He laughed, ruffling my hair. Which almost made me beat the shit out of him.

"So, we're gonna get the Versace and give it to Xiggy. It's worth more than Cartire here."

"Hayner, spell Versace..."

"Tch, V-A-S-A-C-H-E-E!" he said proudly.

Oh my God. We're stealing something he can't even spell...

"Humor me, will ya? Spell Cartire..."

"C-A-R-T-E-E-A-Y."

No. Just...no...

I bit back a laugh as I walked to the other side of the car. It has to pay to be this stupid. I'm pretty bad myself but come on!

***

Sitting there in the display case were two Versace purses. I just knew I could get one for Xion.

I leaned against the wall, pretending to be ill. "Whoa, you okay?" Hayner asked me.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine..." I closed my eyes and hit the floor. Man, you really do hit the floor hard, Hayner. I'll never doubt you again.

Maybe that's why he's so stupid...

I listened carefully to everything going on around me. Our friend called the 'ambulance' again and I waited. Now all Hayner needed to do was just slip back into the crowd and wait.

We made it outside with the purses. Just as we were about to get in the car, someone called the manager. "Those boys! They were the ones that robbed us last times!"

Shit.

We damn near dove in the car and took off. The police were right behind us in minutes. I took the duffel bag and stuffed it with random shit laying around his car.

"Hey! I need that!"

"No the fuck you don't!" I tossed it out the window. The police had stopped to examine the bag, giving me a sense of relief.

"Give me the purses."

"Why!?"

"So you can lose the cops. I'll meet you back at the Sandlot and you can deny everything if you get caught. You're good at that."

"Alright. I'm trusting you with this shit, Roxas. Don't let me down."

"Let me out at this corner," I ordered.

As soon as he let me out, he sighed. "Stay straight man..." There was a hint of fear in his eyes, but i didn't say anything. "Always," I half smiled. He nodded before speeding off.

The cops turned the corner, not yet spotting me. Think, Roxas! I see an old man falling asleep at the wheel, a man who looked bat shit crazy, and a kind looking woman. "Time to go!"

I ran up to her car, desperately knocking on the window. "Are you by any chance headed to the Sandlot?" I panted.

"No, but I'm driving past there."

"Can I get a ride? I really need it."

"Of course." I was a little shocked that she said yeah, but jumped in anyway. She was so trusting. For all she knew, I could've been trying to carjack her or kill her. I'd have to thank her someday.

Glancing at her name tag, it read Aerith Gainsborough. Hey, I know that outfit. She works at the clinic where Demyx volunteers.

Stop it, Roxas. Concentrate on getting away.

As the police followed the car, I gulped. "Are the police following you?" she asked.

"No. They're following me and my friend."

Her eyes widened. "That would've been useful information earlier!" she said.

"Just please keep driving!"

"You'd better not do anything like this again," she warned.

"Trust me, I don't plan on it. Promise," I lied. It didn't matter. I'd never see her again after this anyway.

She kept driving, which I was thankful for. "Stop the car or we will open fire!"

I looked back at the police cars following us. "They wouldn't dare..." I muttered.

Shots fired from behind us. "Get down!" I yelled. She ducked as I took control of the wheel. The car rolled over something, causing us to skid to a stop.

"What!? No, no, no, no, no!" I slammed my fist against the wheel in frustration. "I'm sorry, Ms. Gainsborough." She didn't make a sound.

"Ms. G?" I looked back to see blood seeping onto the sleeve of her uniform. "Ms. G!" The door was snatched open.

"Roxas Henderson, you are under arrest." He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me from the car.

"No, let go of me! I have to see if she's okay!" It was my fault she got shot. I never planned on her getting hurt.

I ripped my arm away from the officer and dove back into the car. "Ms. Gainsborough?" I shook her gently, trying not to hurt her. Her eyes opened halfway. "Axel...Wilson...I'm sorry..." Axel Wilson?

"Who's he?" Her eyes closed before she could respond.

"No!" I tried to shake her, but was yanked out of the car again. I struggled against the officers' hold, but they kept a good grip on me. "Ms. G! Ms. G!" Something shocked my side, causing me to go limp. Did they just...taze me?

I cried silently on the way to the prison. The police officers paid me no mind. Then again, why would they? I'm a criminal. No one ever cares about the criminal.

Hayner. What's gonna happen to you? And Xion. Sad to say, even Mom and Dad. Half of everything in that house belongs to me. And they can't keep it.

All of Xion's presents. Olette's too. They'll be taken away.

Ms. Gainsborough lost her life because of me. Her husband probably lost his wife. Maybe that's who Axel was. A relative or boyfriend.

***

"Say..."

It was a month later band I was still sitting in prison. When I looked up, I saw the man with red hair tied back into a ponytail. He looked like that guy I saw on the street a year ago. But he had red tattoos under his eyes, where the other guy had none.

This is the first time he's ever spoken to me.

"Why are you even here?" He sat up and looked at me.

"I...jewelry heist and manslaughter," I sighed.

"Ah, that makes sense. The jewelry heist part. You don't look capable of manslaughter."

"That's why it's manslaughter, not murder. It means it was an accident," I huffed. "So why are you here?"

I wish I never asked.

"Grand theft auto, sexually assaulting a cop, arson, drug circulation, accessory to crime, speeding tickets, shoplifting, impersonating a cop and a referee at a football game, public indecency, suspicion of terrorism for being in Area 51, vandalism, lying in court, pretending to have a bomb in a plane, actually having a bomb on a plane, printing and distributing counterfeit money, drunk and disorderly conduct, dangerous driving, assault and battery, rape, robbery, physically assaulting a cop, possession of marijuana, trying to leave state on house arrest, murder, aaaaaaaand...making a cocktail bomb and using it. Should be in here for blowing up a school in another state, but I apparently set it to years instead of minutes. So it hasn't gone off...yet."

I stared at him in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Eh, probably more than that. I'm not entirely sure."

"Damn. You're not getting out of her any time soon."

"You're probably right," he laughed, "As opposed to your...five years?"

"Five years per heist. Twenty five years to life with the possibility of parole if I have good behavior," I explained.

"Ha, I wouldn't get parole even if I had excellent behavior."

"I wouldn't let you out with excellent behavior."

The two of us laughed.

"You're alright, kid," he smiled. I leaned against the wall. "The name's Reno."

"Roxas."

"Huh. Wait a minute, you're the guy that was pulling off those fucktastic heists!? I heard you say it, but it didn't really register!"

"Yup, that was me."

He laughed. "Respect, man. Hey, if you ever have a problem with any of these motherfuckers in here, you tell me. No one is stupid enough to challenge me." I nodded, trusting his word.

***

The next day, I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Reno was no where to be found.

"Hey!"

A guy with pink hair and crossed arms stood in front of me. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

I stuck the spoon in my mouth. "Does that answer your question?"

"No, you dipshit! You're sitting in my seat!"

"I don't see your name on it..."

He threw my tray against the wall. "My yogurt..."

"Do you take me for a joke, kid!?"

"...Bitch, you have pink hair..."

He grabbed me by my collar and lifted me out of my chair. "Look, either you move, or I move you!"

"Or you could put him down and walk away..." He looked to the side and saw Reno standing there. He quickly let go of me and faced him. "R-Reno! I thought you were outside today!"

"And I thought I made it clear that I didn't want anyone to touch him!"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"Of course you weren't. You forget yourself. You're in here for physical assault. I, on the other hand, will mutilate your body beyond recognition." The pink haired man was now visibly shaking. Reno's eyes flared with an untameable fire in them. Even I was scared.

"You have three seconds to get out of my sight before you're no longer breathing!" Before Reno could even say one, he was gone. Reno closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again, he was looking at me, gaze much softer now.

"You okay, little bro?" he asked. I almost laughed. It made me happy to know that he thought of me as a brother.

"No, I don't have any food and I'm starving!"

He chuckled. "You're funny. I'll getcha some more food. But just ignore Marluxia. He's the biggest coward in here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Visitation Day**

When I woke up, Reno was already flipping through the channels on the TV. Another year has passed by. All of my friends have probably graduated high school last year. Me? I'm stuck in jail.

"You're up early," I said.

"My younger brother's coming to visit me today. I've actually been waiting to see him."

"Your brother?"

"Yup. Looks just like me. He comes every year to visit. You wanna meet him?"

"Uh, sure. Would he be okay with that?" I asked.

"Of course! He loves new people! I think..."

I gulped and waited for the arrival of his brother. It wasn't long before I spiky haired redhead entered the cell with us. "Sup Axel." Axel rolled his eyes and leaned against the bars.

Wait a minute...Axel? I had to know. Even if he'd hate me for it, I had to tell him. "Your last name wouldn't happen to be _Wilson_, would it?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, it is. How-?"

"Who was Aerith Gainsborough to you?" I blurted.

There was a flash of sadness in his eyes. "My therapist...how do you know her?"

"She...I don't, actually. I'm the reason she's..." His eyes instantly narrowed. "_You're_ Roxas Henderson?" he spat.

Yup. He hates me.

"I swear I didn't mean to-!"

"You got her _killed_! What the hell is wrong with you!?" he screamed. He started to walk towards me, but Reno held him back.

"Whoa there! Slow your roll, buddy. It was an accident."

"Don't you dare take up for him! He took her away from me!" I watched as the tears slid down his face. He struggled against Reno's hold, almost breaking free. "Do you know how hard it was for me!? I went in to see her and she wasn't there! Gone when I needed her the most! On my _birthday_!"

"I didn't mean to!" I defended.

"THEN WHY IS SHE **_DEAD_**!?"

"Axel, shut the fuck up!" Axel paused, looking at Reno as if he'd lost his mind. "Didn't you hear me!? It was a fucking _accident_! The kid already feels bad enough about it!"

"That doesn't-!"

"FUCKING LET ME _FINISH_!" Axel growled, turning away from his brother. "Three cops had to physically restrain him because he kept jumping back in the car to help her. If the cops were doing their jobs, maybe she would've made it to the hospital in time to be revived!"

Axel said nothing, folding his arms. "It's not his fault."

The two of us were crying. I didn't mean to get her killed. I didn't know I'd ruin his life. All I thought about was myself. I didn't want to think about all the other lives I'd ruin.

"She told me to tell you that she's sorry," I sniffed. His arms came down as he looked back at me. "What...?"

"When I tried to see if she was okay, she said your name...and then _I'm sorry_."

"She has nothing to be sorry for. None of this is her fault."

"It was mine..." I confirmed. "I'm just so...stupid! All I wanted was to get something nice for my girl. I didn't think-"

"No! You _didn't_ think! That's a no brainer!" he snapped.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I really _don't_ deserve to live..."

"Everyone deserves a chance to live," he muttered.

"Except for me. I've heard it enough already from my parents."

"Well your parents were wrong. How could they even say that to you?"

"They say things like that all the time. Why do you think I was in the heist? They never bought anything for me. I got by on what I sold from stealing," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Hell, I wouldn't even have a place to stay if I weren't in jail. They told me I'd be out by eighteen, which I am now. At least they feed and clothe me here."

Reno nudged him. He looked at Reno, who nodded. Axel shook his head, but Reno stopped him.

"Come on, man. I promise it'll be cool."

Axel heaved a long, annoyed sigh. "I...have a house of my own about a mile from here...if you'd like to stay there."

I snorted. "Please. I have twenty-five years to life with possibility of parole. The only way I'm getting out of here is five years of good behavior or-"

"I bail you out..." I looked down at the floor. "You wouldn't do that."

"I'm offering _now_." My brain screamed at me not to take the offer. Somehow, there was a catch. But my heart wanted freedom.

"Really?" I asked.

"If I can turn my life around, so can you. Come on, let's get you out of here."

"But...what about Reno?" I asked.

He laughed. "Thanks for thinking about me but I'm not getting out of here. I have life. You can come and visit me, though. That's all I ask."

I smiled. "Wait, no. That's not all."

"Huh?"

He leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "Don't ever let me catch you in here again. Prison ain't for you, kid."

"Thanks for looking out for me, Reno."

"Don't mention it. I'm getting soft," he sighed.

"Maybe," Axel laughed. "The guard still hasn't brought you your cigarettes yet and you're not flipping a shit."

His face brightened. "Oh yeah! That reminds me!" He smiled as he walked over to the bars of the cell.

"Cloud! Oh Cloud! Yoo-hoo! Dipshit! Where the fuck are my cigarettes!? It seems like every time Axel comes, you forget to bring them! Like he's just gonna make me forget I have a twenty year addiction to the shit! Get your stupid ass down here and bring me my damn cigarettes!"

He stopped to listen for a few seconds. "I DON'T HEAR YOU WALKING YOU BASTARD! YOU WENT DEAF!? MOTHERFUCKERS WANNA PLAY**_ PEEK-A-BOO_** WHEN I NEED MY SHIT!"

Seconds later, we heard the clicking of shoes against the concrete. "Here!" a blonde man snarled.

"It's about time. I was supposed to have these thirty lifetimes ago!"

"Stop exaggerating."

"Stop being a douche."

"Takes a douche to know a douche."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

The blonde male glared. "I don't have time for these childish games..."

"You never do when ya lose!" He took one out the box and tossed it to me. Axel tossed his lighter to Reno. He lit his cigarette, and then mine.

"Say, can I borrow this?" Reno asked.

"You are not about to burn down the building again!" Axel snapped.

"It was worth a shot!"

Axel left to go get the bail process started. In a few minutes, I'll be out of here. I'll be _free_.

**Whoo! Ten chapters down! And we're almost to Demyx's story. Almost but not quite-ish. Reno...I had to do that to him. **

**Too funny to pass up.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ankle Bracelet**

**(Axel)**

"And this is my room. You can touch anything in here except what's in _that_ drawer." I pointed to the bottom drawer of my dresser. "Touch it and you won't walk out of here with all your fingers." He gulped visibly.

"Relax, Blondie. I won't hurt you. Unless you touch that drawer. No touch, no problem!" I smiled.

"That's...comforting..." he said sarcastically.

"So, do you need any help with unpacking?" I asked.

"I could use some help. Sure." I walked with him into the second bedroom and helped him unpack.

*****

What the fuck is that!?

"Roxas..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't...move. There is a huge ass snake beside you..." He gasped, looking over to the black and red snake. "Lilly!" He picked up the snake and let it wrap itself around his neck.

"That's for you!?" I asked. Screamed, choked, cried, whatever.

"Of course! I didn't know where she was and was hoping I'd find her before you did."

"I...Wh...you have a snake! Why!?"

"Lilly was in my backyard one day. I was gonna kill her, but she didn't have any teeth..."

"No teeth?"

"Yup. So I trained her and kept her. She can only drink milk and eat things that don't have to be chewed. Like cat food."

I blinked several times. "You feed your snake _cat food?_"

"Yeah, the mushy kind."

I watched as the snake traveled down to his arm.

This kid has a toothless snake...

"Is it poisonous?" I asked.

"Hmm, very. But she can't kill you. No teeth, remember?"

I shook my head. "You keep that thing away from me at night," I said. Roxas merely laughed.

Lilly wrapped herself around the device around his ankle. "No, Lilly. I don't think you can be my ankle bracelet," he chuckled.

"How long do you have to wear that thing?" I asked.

"Nine months..."

"Hey, it's kind of like you're having a baby, ya know?"

"Except when the nine months are up, I get freedom, not dirty diapers." The two of us laughed. Now I seen why Reno took a liking to him.

*****

"Hey Roxas!" Two months later, I bought I giant magnet. "Lookie what I got!"

"Is that a...magnet?"

"Yes! Check it out!"

"No wait, Axel-!" I turned it on and his foot slipped from under him. His foot was suspended in the air, held by the magnet because of the ankle bracelet.

"Oops..." He glared at me, foot stuck in mid air.

"I take it you want me to turn it off?"

"Really!? What gave you that impression!?" he yelled.

"No more magnet?"

"NO MORE MAGNET!"

*****

"Rox, where are you going?"

"Get the mail."

"You know you can't reach the mail," I snickered

"...Is that supposed to be a short joke?"

"No, I'm being serious."

"You're a douche, you know that!?"

"Roxas, you can't reach the mail!"

"And why the hell not!?"

"Because-! You know what, never mind. Go get the mail."

I got up and watched him attempt to get the mail. At first, he stared at the trigger line, the mail box, and then the trigger line again. I stifled a laugh as he leaned over to try to get it.

When that didn't work, he got on the ground and stretched as far as he could to reach the pole. He rocked it back and forth until the mail fell out. On the _other_ side of the trigger line.

He growled, standing back up.

"Damn it!" He got as close as he could to the trigger line with the foot that contained the bracelet and reached for the mail with the other. He was _this_ close to getting it.

Until he fell into a split.

"Ahh! Mother**_fucker!_** Goddamn it, this hurts!" I crossed my arms and laugh, watching the woman across the street giggled.

"It's not funny!" It got to the point where it was almost pitiful. So I walked over to him, shaking my head.

"Look what _I_ can do!" I stepped over the trigger line and picked up the mail, grinning.

"Bastard..."

**Yeah, Axel still isn't very fond of Roxas at the moment**


	12. Chapter 12

**Song Tablets and Chrome Guitars**

**(Roxas)**

I ran throughout the house to find Axel. My ankle bracelet would be off tomorrow and I had an idea of where we should go.

"Axel!" I opened the door to his room, but he wasn't there.

"Bathroom!" he called.

"Oh, okay! I have a great idea!" I walked in a little more, but tripped over the carpet.

"Ugh! Damn it, Axel, you really need to nail that down!"

"I'm working on it!"

I started to pick up the things I knocked down from the fall. But there was this...blood red tablet sitting there, a black pen with flames attached.

Red flags went up as I reached for it. Something told me not to open it. I touched the attached pen. It was warm, meaning it was recently used. So I opened the tablet. He did tell me I could touch whatever wasn't in the drawer, right?

I opened the first page to see cursive writing. The first page was titled Unknown Soldier. I flipped another page. It was titled Without You. Then Burn, and then The Chain. The words I read sounded like songs.

Did Axel write songs? Wait, could Axel even sing?"

"Did you go in my bottom drawer!?"

"NO I SWEAR!" I immediately dropped the tablet, holding my hands in the air. "I knocked it off the dresser when I fell!"

He sat down beside me. "Guess I forgot to put that up. Ms. Gainsborough inspired me to write songs. So...that happened."

"Do you sing? Or play guitar?"

"Both, actually."

My eyes widened. "Show me! Show me, show me, show me! Show meeee!"

"What are you? Five?" he laughed.

"Come ooooon!" Show me! Please!?"

He shrugged and walked over towards his closet. "It's been a while, but I can still play a little." He sat down and started playing.

I listened closely to the different sounds of the chords. Not a note was missed. Tch, play a little? He was about two steps away from being on Demyx's level.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me try something!" I ran into the room and grabbed my laptop. I opened a program, one of my favorites, that lets me manipulate sounds.

"Play that again." He played the sound again as instructed. As soon as I had enough of the audio, I stopped it.

"Alright. Now watch this." I slowed the speed, added some bass and drums, stretched it a bit, then played it back to him. I chose a random song and read it from the notebook.

Me:_ Listen to the wind blow_

_Watch the sun rise_

_Running in the shadows_

_Damn your love, damn your lies_

_And if you don't love me now_

_You will never love me again_

_I can still hear you saying you will never break the chain_

_And if you don't love me now_

_You will never love me again_

_I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain_

Axel caught on to what I was doing and copied the sound.

Axel: _Listen to the wind blow_

_Down comes the night_

_Running in the shadows_

_Damn your love, damn your lies_

_Break the silence_

_Damn the dark, damn the light_

_And if you don't love me now_

_You will never love me again_

_I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain_

_And if you don't__** love**__ me now_

_You will __**never love**__ me again_

_I can __**still hear you saying**__ you would never break the chain_

I noticed that his hand was on his stomach. Occasionally, it would move, but it was there the majority of the time. Especially when he sang a little louder.

We finished the rest of the song and I looked up at Axel. "That was awesome!"

"It'd be even awesomer if we could recreate that. You know how to play guitar?" he asked.

"Sort of. Not that many songs. But I know all my chords."

"You wanna know how to play for real?"

"You'd teach me!?"

"Why not?"

A huge grin plastered itself onto my face. "Yes! Finally! I'm gonna learn how to play guitar!"

He laughed, standing and placing his tablet on the dresser. "Oh, that thing you wanted to tell me. What was it?"

"I uh...figured since I'll be able to get this thing off tomorrow, we could go and visit Ms. Gainsborough. Is that okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

**Demyx's story is up next. It's a little...sad-ish. Or really sad, actually. And no, the Terra you see isn't from BBS**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Origin of Demyx Harrell**

**(Demyx )**

"Encore! Encore!"

I chuckled. "No, Terra. You need to go to sleep. The both of us have school in the morning."

"But-!"

"Hey, I'm older than you! So you have to listen to me!"

"By a year! Come on, Dem! One more song?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but she started to pout. "Okay. One more song."

She clapped her hands, giving me her full attention.

"I really like this song. It's called Lithium by Evanescence."

Me: _Lithium_

_Don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium_

_I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Ooooh..._

_But God, I wanna let it go_

This version wasn't as good because it was on guitar and not piano. But no way was I about to go all the way downstairs to the piano.

Me: _Come to bed don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show!_

_Never wanted to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium_

_I wanna stay in live with my sorrow_

_**Ohhhh!**_

_Don't wanna let it __**lay**__ me down __**this time!**_

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I __**let it go!**_

**_Let me gooooo!_**

_Darlin' I forgive you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone!_

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium!_

_Don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium!_

_Don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium!_

_I will stay in love with you_

_Ohhh!_

_I'm gonna let it go..._

Yeah, I ad libbed a bit at the end, but does it really matter?

Terra squealed, clapping her hands. "One more! I promise!"

"No more!" I laughed. "Now go to bed!"

"Will you at least play that song at the talent show? she asked.

"Of course. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I cut off the light as I exited the room. My fingers ached from playing the guitar all day, but I didn't mind. I never minded playing for Terra.

If it wasn't for her, I would've never had the courage to get up on stage. Now look, I'm opening for the talent show. And I have to thank Terra for that.

"Playing the guitar for your sister again?" Mom asked. I jumped, not recognizing her voice at first.

"Y-Yeah. She asked and I couldn't refuse."

She laughed. "I could hear you all the way from the kitchen. You should do something with that voice of yours."

"Mom, let me _graduate_ first," I joked.

"By all means, go ahead. I _want_ you to have your diploma. Just don't forget about me when you're rich and famous."

"Never. I promise that when I am, I'll do something special for you and Terra." I smiled.

"Okay. But until then..." She pointed at the clock. It's 2:38!? I have school in five hours! "Better get to bed.

I nodded, storing my guitar in the hall closet. "Night, Mom!" I quickly hugged her and went to my room.

"It's morning!"

"Same difference!" I laughed.

My computer chimed. "Oh, computer, it's two in the morning and I have to shut you o- Ooh! A comment on my video!" I did a quick little happy dance before I actually looked at it.

"Thanks, The Short Blonde. But you should go to sleep." I clicked my screen off and jumped into bed.

Five hours from now would be a mess. I have to be at school early enough to tutor a guy in math, school, practice for the talent show, take Terra to ballet, teach another guy how to play the guitar, cook dinner, and then go sign in to my volunteer work at the health clinic.

And that's one of my least busiest days this week. But the three things I'll never be too busy for are Terra, my best friend Zexion, and my music. I don't know what I'd do without them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Online Dating Website**

"Oof! _Terra!"_

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" I groaned, rolling over so she could fall off of me. She just jumped on my back.

"I don't feel well," I lied.

"You're lying! You just don't wanna go to school!"

"Correct. Now get off of me!"

"Not until you get out of bed." Sighing, I rolled to the floor.

"Does this count?"

"Demyx!"

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up!" I stood up and stretched. "Doesn't feel nice to wake up winded." I growled.

"Sorry," she laughed.

"Just be ready when I get out of the shower." I went to my closet and grabbed my uniform, dragging myself to the bathroom.

In my bathroom, I turned the stereo up as loud as it would go. A Little Faster by There For Tomorrow blasted through the speakers. You're probably wondering why I have a stereo in the bathroom. What else am I gonna do in the shower?

Well...besides _bathe_.

I sang the lyrics as I stepped into the shower.

Me: _You keep callin' it a crash and burn_

_Just wait your turn_

_You might have time to speak_

_There barely was a lesson learned_

_Cause it returned_

_No favors back to me!_

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet_

_But it was never good enough for me_

_I bit the tongue behind my teeth_

_It was never good enough for me!_

_You say you always keep your word!_

_Show me what you're after_

_I thought you promised me the world!_

_Tell me what you're after_

_Go on and take it way too far _

_Cause here we are_

_Waiting once again_

_You say you always keep your word!_

_Show me what you're after_

_Just a little faster!_

_Are mine the only eyes that see_

_So steadily_

_This cotton dry routine?_

_Even when you're by my side_

_I still need time_

_To feel the company!_

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet_

_But it was never good enough for me_

_I bit the tongue behind my teeth_

_It was never good enough for me!_

_You say you always keep your word!_

_Show me what you're after_

_I thought you promised me the world!_

_Tell me what you're after_

_Go on and take it way too far _

_Cause here we are_

_Waiting once again_

_You say you always keep your word!_

_Show me what you're after_

_Just a little faster!_

_Just a little faster now_

_Hold your breath_

_Now_

_The bad blood's wearing thin_

_From_

_The pain that settles in_

_When_

_We learn too much too soon_

_Hold your breath!_

_Now!_

_The bad blood's wearing thin!_

_From!_

_The pain that settles in!_

_When!_

_We learn too much too soon!_

_You say you always keep your word!_

_Show me what you're after_

_I thought you promised me the world!_

_Tell me what you're after_

_Go on and take it way too far _

_Cause here we are_

_Waiting once again_

_You say you always keep your word!_

_Show me what you're after!_

_It was never good enough for meee!_

_Show me what you're after!_

_Just a little faster!_

Five songs later, I was completely ready. I switched the stereo off, grabbed my bag, and headed to Terra's room.

"You ready!?" I called.

"Almost!"

"What are you doing in there!?"

"Computer!"

Sighing, I walked in to see her typing on her keyboard. "Last minute project?" I asked.

"Nope. Dating website."

"Dating we- TERRA!" I walked over and looked at the screen.

"And who is he?" I asked.

"Oh him? This is Seifer."

"Seifer?"

"Yup! I've been talking to him for a few weeks now. He seems like a decent guy."

"Tch, yeah right. And puppies are cute until they give you rabies..."

"You still upset about Tootie?" she asked.

"She didn't have to run away!"

"Tootie loved you..."

"Tootie was a selfish little traitor! Now if I had a snake..."

"Mom said no," Terra growled.

"I will have one! Just not a big one! The big ones scare the crap out of me."

"Mhh-hmm. Just let me say goodbye to Seifer and I'll be down in a second."

"Or I could do it!" I rolled her chair away from the computer and quickly typed a message to him.

_ Contact my sister again and I will hunt you down..._

"Demyx!" I quickly hit send and shut the monitor off. She reached over me to cut it back on, but I kicked the power button on the processor.

"You are so childish!"

"I'm helping you! You never know what'll happen on these things. People are crazy!"

"He's not like that!"

"You barely know him!"

"I know him enough!"

"Terra, just please don't talk to this guy anymore. Okay?"

She pouted, turning away from me. "Fine..."

"Promise me."

"I promise..." she muttered.

"Good. Now let's get ready for school."

**Who thinks she'll listen?**

**What will happen?**

**Don't worry, I won't make you wait that long. It's in the next chapter.**

**(Small note: Demyx doesn't cuss. Remember that.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Do NOT own Lithium by Evanescence. Tch, proper disclaimer my ass. Explanation in endnote.**

**Technical Difficulties**

The talent show was about to start and I was extremely nervous. Why? Terra wasn't here. She said she had a date with guy named Vanitas, and that she'd be back in time to see me perform. But she's not here!

"Terra, where are you?" I whispered to myself. I tried calling her phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

_ Hi, it's Terra! You know what to do!_

I sighed, holding back a huge rant. "Hey, it's me. I was wondering if you were still coming. It's okay if you don't though. I'm sure somebody will record it and show it to you. Hope you're having fun. Love you..." I hung up and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

This isn't like her. She never turns her phone off.

The principal started to announce the talent show. Looks like she's not coming after all.

I walked onstage, trying my best to shove my nervousness to the back of my mind. It's fine. Maybe Terra just forgot or lost track of time. And her phone probably died or something.

"This is a song that I'm pretty sure most of you know. If not, I hope you like it.

Me: _Lithium_

_Don't wanna lock me up inside _

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium_

_I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oooh_

_But God, I wanna let it go..._

I could hear people screaming, but none of them were Terra. I forced myself to continue the song.

Me: _Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone (Crowd: OH MY GOD!)_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium_

_I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Ohhhh!_

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time!_

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in the darkness, I know myself..._

_Can't break free until I let it gooo!_

_Let me gooooo!_

_Darlin' I forgive you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone!_

_And in the e-_

Before I could finish, someone ran onstage and interrupted me. It was my cousin Naminé.

"Nami, what are you doing?" I whispered, covering the mic.

"You have to come quick. The hospital-"

"Hospital!? Who!?"

"It's Terra! The doctors found her bloody on the steps and they called my mom because that was the only number she had on her."

"What!?"

"We don't know all the details yet. Mom said she kept saying I should've listened to Demyx..."

I narrowed my eyes in thought. "What did I say? The only thing I've said in weeks was about that dating web-"

Oh no...

I stood and dashed off stage, dragging Naminé behind me. The principal ran after me. "Whoa, whoa! Where are you going?" the principal asked

"Sorry, but it's a family emergency. My sister Terra is hurt and I need to go see her."

"What about your song?"

"Blame it on technical difficulties!"

"Will you be back in time to finish?"

"MY SISTER IS HURT AND YOU'RE HERE WONDERING ABOUT A GODDAMN SONG!?" I pushed him out of the way and dragged Naminé to my car.

As soon as we got to the hospital, we ran to the front desk. "What room is Terra Harrell in?"

"May I ask what your relationsh-"

"I'm her brother, what room!?"

"Sir, if you're going to yell, you can politely leave," the man snapped.

I grabbed the edge of the desk, closing my eyes. "Look, my sister is deep in the hospital. She's bloody, confused, hurt, and she needs the comfort of her family! WHAT FUCKING ROOM!?"

"That kind of language is not tolerated in this hospital and I'm going to have to ask you to lea- ecck!"

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him over the desk, body slamming him to the ground. "I'm only gonna ask you one more time...what room is she in? And I swear if you don't tell me in the next five seconds, I will murder you. And then I'll personally tell the cops I did it!"

"She... She's in room 335!" I let go of his collar and grabbed Naminé by the wrist. "Come on!"

**I uh...**

**Yeah...**

**And...**

**Yup...**

**She did...**

**Yesss...**

**No explanation.**

**I will, however, say that I'm incredibly pissed. My oneshot was deleted because I didn't put a 'proper' disclaimer on it. WTF!? A disclaimer is a disclaimer! Anyway, review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Won't Say It**

As I walked on the third floor, my heart raced. I didn't know what to expect when I saw my sister. Was she cut? Was she half dead?

Or worse. Was she _already_ dead?

I reached the room, biting my lip. "You can do it, Dem. Just go in the room." I heaved a heavy sigh and opened the door.

There she was, skin pale, hair disheveled, clothes ripped, and cuts over her arms and legs.

I quickly walked over to the chair and sat next to the bed with Mom and Aunt Penelo.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She wouldn't tell us. She just kept asking for you.

"Is she-?"

"No. She's just sleeping." That brought just a little bit of relief, but not a lot. The real problem would begin when she woke up.

As much as I didn't want to know, I had to hear it from her mouth. Mom stood, stretching her arms. "Come on, Penelope. Let's go see what they have at the snack machine."

"Not hungry..."

Mom facepalmed. "Penelo! _Up!_"

"I said I'm not hungry! I wanna stay here!"

Apparently, Aunt Penelo didn't understand that Mom was just trying to get her out of the room.

"Girl, get up..." Mom dragged her by her arm.

"Quit it! Maggie! Maggie, stop it! I don't wanna leave!"

The two argued, not helping my situation any further. "WILL YOU _PLEASE!?_" I yelled. They immediately stopped, taking their argument outside. God, they still act like children.

I lightly rubbed her arms, hoping I didn't hurt her too bad. "Terra...?"

She opened her eyes slowly. It wasn't until they were fully open that she began to tear up. "Demyx, I'm so sorry!" She grabbed onto my shirt, sobbing into the pillow.

"Shh... it's okay. It's okay." I placed myself beside her, wrapping my arms around her.

"No, it's not okay! You were right! You've always been right..."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I went back on that site just like you told me not to do and..." Tears started to trail down my face. There was only one of three things she was gonna say. And I was praying that it wasn't-

"I-It _hurts_..."

...That.

Instead, I rested my chin on the top of her head. "I should've listened to you! I know you already hate me, but please don't say I told you so..."

"Wait, what!?" I pulled away to look at her. Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing!? "Hate you? Terra, I could never hate you! You're my sister!"

"That doesn't mean anything..."

"I don't hate you. And I won't say that. I will never say that to you again. Listen, you and Mom and Zex mean the world to me. I'd put the three of you over my music any day. Don't you ever forget that."

"Look at me, Demyx? How could you love me? I'm disgusting. You shouldn't even want me to be your sister."

"I don't love you because you're my sister. You're my sister because_ I love you. You_, Terra. I can't hate you for something that's not your fault. Though when you take the last slice of pizza like you often do..."

She laughed, punching me in my arm. "Shut up you dipstick." We both found ourselves laughing.

XXX

About an hour after she fell asleep, I gently slid from under her and headed toward the lobby. I passed by a door, but then backtracked. A red haired woman was sitting in a chair next to a hospital bed, sobbing.

I felt like I should go comfort her, but I didn't have the courage to do so. With further inspection, I saw a guy with red hair laying in a bed, hair same color as hers. The heart monitor he was hooked up to was beeping ever so slowly.

Wait...he goes to our school! That's the one who's always hanging with my weed man Xigbar!

Don't you look at me like that...

I don't remember his name. But he's the one that Xion likes. Which is weird because she has a boyfriend. Blonde kid, kinda short...okay really short, but still taller than her. I don't know his name either, but I know he's Sora's cousin. He's the brunette that hangs around Zex's younger brother Riku.

Who would've thought that Riku would be taller than Sora and Zexion, but they're older than him?

Ah, I'm thinking too much again.

I turned away and headed for the elevator. As soon as the doors opened, I saw Sora and Riku.

"Demyx?"

"Sora..."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. But since you asked first, I'm here because of my sister."

Sora nodded. "We're here because of Naminé."

"You know Naminé?"

"She's my girlfriend-"

"_Ex_..." Riku coughed.

Sora jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "How do you know her?"

"She's my cousin," I shrugged.

"Small world, huh?" Riku groaned.

"Tell me about it," I laughed. "So why did Naminé call you here?"

"Her cousin got hurt and we were here for support," Sora answered.

"That would be my sister."

"That makes sense. Everyone's getting hurt today. Just tonight, my cousin told me he bumped into some guy who looked like he'd been on that new shit Xigbar's been giving out. Sounded like he described Axel."

Axel! That was his name!

"And now he's up here too." Oi, my brain is taking in too much information at once.

The doors opened again. I hadn't even realized I stepped inside.

"Done talking?" my Mom asked as I entered the waiting room.

"Yeah. How long is she staying?"

"About two weeks. Then she'll be able to come home."

"Good. I miss her already," I laughed.

"You two act more like twins than you do normal siblings. I can't imagine you being without her," she smiled.

"You were unconscious both times. For all we know, she could be my twin. There was just a baby mix up."

We laughed, thinking that everything would be okay.

XXX

**Ohhhh...you're not gonna like me very much next chapter... (I still love you, Demyx.)**

**And I am still pissed that Gorillas got deleted. I'm gonna change it and post it again.**

**Am I the only one or are the admins specifically being a bitch to me?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Strange Pattern**

It was half a year since Terra made it home. She's been acting really weird. (Zexion too. Ms. Gainsborough told me that Zexion insisted that I stay home for a few months. I hope he's not mad at me...)

I would think she'd be happy to be a junior this year, but she hasn't even truly smiled yet.

She's developed this strange pattern. Tell us good morning, skip breakfast, stay in her room (or go to school), skip dinner, sleep early then wake up at exactly 12:00 to eat the leftovers from dinner.

Every time I ask what's wrong, she dismisses it and puts on another fake smile. Is it possible that she's still upset over what happened a couple months back? That's all in the past, and mostly forgotten.

She hasn't touched her computer since the night she deleted all her pages. Facebook, Twitter, _everything_. And the weird thing is that she hasn't asked me to play for her. That's what worries me the most. Whenever I offer, she declines.

Did I upset her in some way and just not realize it? Or did she grow tired of my music? Maybe she just wants her space. Maybe I'm blowing things out of proportion.

No. I _know_ my sister. Something's wrong...

XXX

**It's the next chapter...sorry. I apologize in advance for the next chapter, which I'll be posting later on today. I'm sorry!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Odd Messages**

Terra hasn't come out of her room since last night. Here I am, ear pressed against the door to check for any signs of noise. I pulled back, seeing a piece of paper halfway under the door.

_I'm happy, just like I said I would be. I love you guys._

I cocked an eyebrow. "Terra?" There was no answer. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I grabbed the case knife that we use to unlock the bathroom door when it's locked on her doorknob.

As soon as the latch clicked, I walked inside. "Terra, are you...feeling..." My eyes slowly traveled upwards, towards the ceiling. "No..." I blinked several times to make sure I wasn't imagining this.

"No!"

I started to hyperventilate, trying my hardest to call out to Mom. "M-! Mo-!" My chest ached as I backed out of the room. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"MOOOM!" I slumped against the wall, barely able to breathe.

"In a minute, Demyx!"

I shook my head covering my eyes. "_**MAMA!**_" I tried to cry, but it only came out as screams.

She hung herself...

Mom came rushing upstairs. She knew I only called her Mama when something was wrong. "What!? What hap- AHHHHH!"

Something turned in my stomach. I kept gagging over and over again. Finally, I got up and ran to the bathroom. I couldn't stand to see my sister just hanging there like that.

I leaned on the side of the tub, sobbing. After a few more minutes, I threw up again.

XXX

When the police arrived, I said nothing. When the paramedics took her away, I stayed silent. I didn't even have the heart (or the stomach) to follow Mom to the hospital.

Day slowly turned into night, and I still hadn't left my room. I sat in the corner and cried over my sister.

How could she leave me like this? She knows I can never play in front of crowds without her. I nearly passed out doing it for the talent show!

How am I gonna perform now?

I guess that's just it. I won't. She started me out, and in a way, she finished it. There's no way I'm ever touching that guitar again. I won't do it.

But Dem, weren't you gonna play bass for me?

"Terra!?" I looked all around the room, hoping that this was all just a sick joke. That she just wanted to see the look on my face when I thought she died, or to judge how much I truly cared about her. But I was wrong. She was truly dead.

Two of my CD cases fell off the dresser, scaring the daylights out of me. Sighing, I went over to pick them up. When I leaned down, I noticed something. My Coldplay CD...and my Bomb The Bass CD fell. But the way they fell, with the cases halfway under the dresser, the words play and bass were visible.

I laughed as I felt a chill run up my spine. "Alright, Sis. If it's bass you want, then it's bass you'll get."

XXX

Over the next several months, I taught myself how to play bass. It wasn't as hard as I initially thought. Actually, it was way easier than regular electric. So I practiced all the songs I knew and made them better.

"Hey Mom, would it be okay if I went to play for Terra?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think that's a great idea."

I smiled, looking out the kitchen window. "And I know the perfect song to play too."

XXX

**That's why I apologized. She killed herself. But you can't be upset because if she didn't kill herself there would be no The Four Of Us. You'll see what I mean.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Other Side**

I drove up to the cemetery with a huge pain in my heart. Tears threatened to spill over my eyes, but I won't let that happen. Not until I get through the song.

As I pulled over on the side of the road, I grabbed my guitar and slid out of my car. Holding the strap of my guitar and my small amp with a vice grip, I slowly walked over to her tombstone.

_Terra Y'vonne Harrell 1992-2010_

I sighed as I sat down next to it. There were a few roses and a ton of letters from her friends at school. Even a letter from Mom and I. I steadied the guitar, feeling the cool wind blow around me.

"I finally learned how to play bass. And I learned to play this amazing song. Sorry you never got to hear it..."

Me: _Make me whole again_

_Open your eyes_

_Taunted by the shadows of your life_

_Cold and far away_

_Like you're not even mine._

_Undo everything and take me_

_High!_

_Above!_

_Never believing what they say_

_Cause I'm_

**_Counting the days to meet you on the other side!_**

_I will always be_

_Waiting!_

**_Until the day that I see you on the other siiiide!_**

_Come and take me home_

_I'm not giving in_

_I want you back_

_Holding together by the shards of our past!_

**_Stole my heart away!_**

_I can't let you go!_

_Break these chains and let me fly to you_

_High!_

_Above the world below!_

_Over and over in my miiiiiind!_

_Counting the days to meet you on the other side!_

_I will always be_

_Waiting!_

_Until the day that I see you on the other siiiide!_

_Come and take me_

_Home..._

I blinked away a couple of tears. When my vision cleared, I could see people from nearby houses start to raise their windows _up_. They usually don't like noise.

**_I am so lost without my place inside your heart!_**

**_I won't survive, I need to know you hear meee!_**

_Awaken and release my love..._

_Counting the days to meet you on the other side_

_I will always be_

_Waiting!_

_**Until the day that I see you on the other siiiiide!**_

**_Come and take me hoooooome!_**

I finished the song, earning a few cheers from the surrounding houses. I smiled, because it was the only thing I could do to keep from crying.

It was time for me to go to the health center to check on Zexion. I haven't seen him in so long, so I wonder how he's doing. Well, I've seen him once or twice during the break I've had, but that's still not enough.

Zexion...is indescribable. He's just so adorable and sweet and...I don't know how to handle it. I like him, which is something I'm not supposed to do. For one, he's my patient. For two, we're both guys.

But I can't help it. I've liked him since the first day I saw him. And anyone else who tries to get close to him is immediately shoved into the wall.

I never was a jealous person...until I met him

XXX

****Diclaimer: I think it's obvious that I dont own this song. It's by Evanescence.**

**I'm gonna get to Zexion soon! Promise!**


	20. Chapter 20

**One Year Later**

Last year, I was supposed to have a new patient. It was Axel, actually. Things were a bit off for me last year, but they were sure I could see him today.

He and Ms. Gainsborough grew closer, from what I can remember. Almost inseparable. I knew Ms. Gainsborough would get to him. No one disliked her.

Well...they can't _like_ her anymore either.

Ms. Gainsborough died last night. And today is Axel's birthday. Eighteen, just like Zexion and I. Except Zex is the oldest and Axel is the youngest.

But back to Aerith. A guy named Roxas Henderson got her involved in a jewelry heist and the police shot the car down. But...isn't Roxas Sora's cousin?

Ah, my brain's hurting again. I need to-

"You are one _sick_ son of a bitch! How can you laugh when someone that I cared about died!?"

Axel?

I noticed the guards run towards me. Well, the room, actually. "Whoa, whoa! What happened!?"

Vexen sighed, "It's Saïx again. He's pissed off another patient."

I rolled my eyes with a groan. He and Lexaeus threw the door open and grabbed Axel, pulling him out of the room. "Let me go! Let go of me! _**I'll kill him!**_" Vexen stuck him with a needle.

All of his struggles slowed. "Shhh...it's okay. Calm down..." Vexen whispered. His body went completely limp, making Vexen struggle to catch him before he fell.

"Yo Dem!" I looked at Lexaeus. "He's gonna be out for a while. We're gonna need you to watch him until he wakes up." I nodded "Sure thing."

XXX

Axel groaned, eyes blinking open. "Oh good, you're up." He looked at me as I spoke. His eyes narrowed in concentration. Almost as if trying to remember something.

"Hey, I know you. You play lots of shit at school."

I chuckled. "Yup. I'm Demyx Harrell. I volunteer here sometimes."

"Axel Wilson..." he sighed.

"Are you less crazy now?"

"I'm _not_ crazy!"

I flinched. God, Demyx, you always pick the wrong time to say stupid shit.

"Sorry. It's just an expression I use. Wrong choice of words I guess." I looked away, scratching the back of my head. Way to go, Demyx...

"Sorry man. I've just been called crazy one too many times today."

"Let me guess, blue haired therapist?"

"Yeah."

"That's Dr. Kazi, but I call him Saïx. He really needs his license revoked."

"Right!?" We both laughed. "So when am I gonna be able to get out of here?" he asked.

"You're eighteen, right? You can leave when you're ready."

Stupid! Why'd I say that!? Now he'll sign himself out! "Did I fall or something?" he groaned.

"No, the medicine they gave you to knock you out gives you this extreme headache."

The room was silent after that. Neither of us knew what to say. "If you don't mind my asking, what caused you to do that?" I finally spoke.

"The therapist I had before died."

"Oh, Ms. Gainsborough? She was the best therapist this clinic's ever had."

"Tell me about it. And then the bastard was _laughing_ at her."

For some reason, it made me think of Terra. I hadn't even noticed I growled until Axel's eyes widened. "I don't see anything _funny_ about Ms. Gainsborough's death."

"Exactly. And I have anger management problems, so he picked the wrong person to mess with."

Terra popped into my head again. I had to close my eyes to keep from crying. "They say the guy that did this went to jail. Roxas Henderson, I think." I had to change the subject...

"He should get more than prison. I swear if I ever see him, I'll make him feel the same pain she did..."

Uh...maybe I shouldn't have given him a name.

XXX

I walked into Zexion's room to see him drawing. He never looked up at me, though. "I almost thought you weren't coming..." he mumbled.

"And leave you here all by yourself? What kind of friend would I be?"

He chuckled, looking up at me. "Yeah, I know. I just thought..." I notice him grip the pencil a little tighter. After a few seconds, he looked down and continued his drawing.

"I thought you just got tired of me."

My eyebrows shot up instantly. "Me? Tired of you? Zex, I could never get tired of you. You're the main reason I come here."

A small smile ghosted across his features. "I know. I just forget sometimes. I mean, you do have a life outside of this room. Better friends-"

"If I didn't want to come here, I wouldn't. And you know that. You're my best friend." His hand stopped.

"Best...friend?"

I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "Yes, Zex. You're my best friend."

He smiled wide and looked up from his drawing. "Guess what! I took my medicine today."

"That's great!"

"And, Riku came up here. He showed me a new song. I can't remember the name, but it went like this." He picked up a second pencil and recreated the beat with the erasers.

"That's P.O.D. Youth Of The Nation!"

"Yeah! That's what it's called!"

"How did you learn that so fast?"

"Well...when I'm nervous, I tap whatever's in my hand against something. Habit, really. Then it developed into actually wanting to drum. So whenever I listen to a song once, I already know the beat. Like photographic memory, but with music."

"You have a drum set at home?" I asked.

"Nope. I want one though."

"You want mine? It's almost brand new."

"I- You'd give me a drum set!?"

"Of course. Hey, maybe we could form a band," I joked.

"Yeah, _right!_ You'd pass out before you hit the stage!" I laughed, knowing it was true.

XXX

**Ummmm...I might be wrong...but Zexion's story is gonna be in the next two chapters. I think...**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Episode**

My phone started to ring on my nightstand, waking me up. I slipped my hand from under the covers and brought it under with me.

"Hello?"

"Demyx, where are you!?"

"Sleeping..."

"We need you up here at the center! Zexion's having another episode!" My eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"Saïx!"

"Bastard!" I ripped the covers off and rushed to my closet. "Don't give him anything to knock him out. I'll there in five." I quickly hung up and slipped into my clothes.

What gives? Does he live to upset people? He messed with the wrong person. No one hurts my friend and gets away with it. As soon as I had my jacket and shoes on, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

"Demy, where are you going?" my Mother asked.

"Zexion's having an episode and I need to get there now. Be back! Love you!"

Getting a ticket no longer mattered. I sped down the street as fast as I could go. Normally, words can't get to Zexion. So Saïx must have said something that triggered something painful.

After I deal with Zexion, I'm gonna pay that blue haired bastard a visit...

I snatched my keys out of the ignition and ran into the building. Even from the front, I could hear things being thrown around. Zexion isn't usually violent.

There was a crowd around his door. As much as I hated to be rude, I pushed past them to get in the room. "Demyx, you can't go in there! He's extremely violent!"

I looked back at Vexen and shrugged. "He's important to me. And if you won't go in, then I will."

In the room, papers were strewn all over the place, the dresser was in pieces and...the room was jut a huge mess. He threw the chair against the wall, breaking it as well.

"Zexion..."

"_GET OUT!_"

I flinched, but proceeded forward. "Zexion!" He gripped his head, leaning against the wall. "STOP IT!"

I walked over to him and grabbed his wrists. "Look at me..."

"No."

"_Look_ at me!"

"_No!_"

I forced his head upwards. "Zex, what happened?" His eyes met with mine, tears up in his eyes. I couldn't stand to see him cry. I hated it. My eyes hardened as I wrapped my arms around him.

"What happened?"

"He...he said you'd never come back. He said I'd never get out of here. A-And he broke the drumstick you gave me..." His voice was only a whisper as he sobbed quietly. I closed my eyes, willing my hands to stop trembling.

Admittedly, I was pissed. How could he say something like that to him!? He knew he'd break out into another episode. "I will always come back to see you. Don't listen to that idiot."

"E-Even when I act...like this?"

I smiled. "Of course. Like I said, you're my best friend." He sniffed, leaning his forehead on my shoulder.

"Whatever he said doesn't matter anymore. I'm here. And I always will be." He slowly wrapped his arms around me sighed.

"You're...my best friend too. Okay?" I nodded. "I know."

XXX

"Kazi!" When he looked up, I punched him. He hit the floor, probably feeling as pathetic as he looked."How dare you? Who gave you the right to tell him something like that!?" My foot connected with his ribs.

Something cracked, but I couldn't care less.

"I di-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I kicked him again. "This is your last time doing this to him. Do you know how upset he got!?"

"I just-"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I kicked him in the face, drawing blood from his nose.

He tried to crawl towards the emergency button, but I dragged him away. I grabbed his collar and pulled him off the floor. "I'm not done with you, Kazi. And I won't be for a while." I grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the wall.

"This time, I actually want you to speak. What possessed you to say something like that?"

"I..." I waited impatiently for him to answer, but he said nothing. "Answer me, damn it!"

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer!" I punched him in his already broken nose. Tears slipped from his eyes.

"Are those tears? Why the hell are you crying!?" After another punch, I let him fall to the ground.

"You think tears will stop the pain you sorry little shit!?" I stepped on his wrist, shifting all my weight to that foot. "Did tears stop Axel's pain? Did tears stop Zexion's pain!? No! And it sure as hell won't stop yours! I twisted my foot, earning an agonizing groan from him.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

"Y-You did..." I kicked him in the stomach, making him cough up blood.

"_WHO_ DID THIS TO YOU!?"

"I...don't remember..."

"You finally got one right. Don't make me come back here, Kazi. If I have to, I'll come back with Axel. And you don't want that, do you?"

He shook his head, making me laugh. "That's what I thought."

I exited the room and went straight for the bathroom. His blood was on my pants and shirt.

"That reminds me...I have to go play for Terra in a few days."

XXX

**And the song of the day is Kill Everyone by Hollywood Undead!**

**Whoo!**

**Sorry, Saïx, but you had to get beat up.**


	22. Chapter 22

**One Redhead and Two Blondes**

**(Roxas)**

I woke up and immediately grabbed my guitar. I worked all night to get the chords right. Sure, my fingers ached (bled) a little, but it doesn't matter.

"Axel! Get up!" I ran into his room to see him still asleep. I sat the guitar down and belly flopped on his back.

"What the-!? _Get off of me!_"

"Oh, good! You're up! I thought I might have to wake you. Now come oooon! I wanna play that new song you wrote for Mrs. Gainsborough!"

He groaned, pushing me on the floor like a ragdoll. "Alright! Can I take a shower and eat first!?"

"Who needs food and a bath!? Wait...some people do. Like anorexics and hobos. But you aren't a hobo..."

Axel rolled over, glaring at me. "And...?"

"Well...you are really skinny..."

"Fuck you! You're built like a woman!" he yelled.

"You calling me girly!?"

"No. I'm saying you have _curves_ where a _man_ should _**not**_ have **_CURVES!_**"

"You bastard..."

He huffed, rolling onto his back. "Go shower, you idiot. I'll be up in five minutes."

**One ten minute shower later...**

"Axel, I'm ready! I-! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET UP!"

"Shut up will ya? I did get up. Did you even stop to notice I'm wearing different clothes? Or that my stuff is ready in the corner?"

Oh...

Axel stood, stretching. "Alright, let's go."

On the way there, Axel gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. "You good?" I asked.

He nodded, not saying a word. This must be a little awkward. He's driving to a graveyard to play a song for his dead therapist with the person that got her killed.

Oh boy...

I looked out the windshield, wondering what I should do. Is there anything I can say? Would he be mad if I apologized? Was he trying not to snap at me?

"It's not you, if that's what you're thinking..." I looked up to see Axel staring straight ahead. "I'm just...graveyards creep me out."

"They creep everyone out."

"Not like me. I think I'm just afraid of them period. Not because of zombies or anything. Graveyards are where the dead go. I've been there once or twice, sure. But one of these days, I'm afraid I'll go and won't come back home."

"It's not like you'll be completely gone. There is another life after this," I said.

"I already know that. But when you watch two different people slowly die and have them scream their heads off from something you can't see, it kinda traumatizes you, you know?"

I nodded as he pulled up on the side of the road. As we entered the gate, we headed for her tombstone. Axel sat down, heaving a sigh to calm his nerves. "You ready?" he asked?

I nodded, strumming the chords on the guitar. He placed his left hand on his stomach as he began to sing.

_Axel: The good life is what I need_

_Too many people stepping over me_

_The only thing that's been on my mind_

_'S the one thing I need before I diiie!_

_Me: All I want_

_Axel: Is a little of the good life!_

_Me: All I need_

_Axel: 'S to have a good time!_

_Me: Ohhh_

_Axel: The good life_

_Me: All I want_

_Axel: Is a little of the good life!_

_Me: All I need_

_Axel: 'S to have a good time!_

_Me: Ohhh_

_Axel: The good life_

_Me: The good life..._

_Axel: I don't really know who I am_

_It's time for me to take a stand_

_I need a change and I need it fast_

_I know that any day could be the laaast!_

_Me: All I want_

_Axel: Is a little of the good life!_

_Me: All I need_

_Axel: 'S to have a good time!_

_Me: Ohhh_

_Axel: The good life_

_Me: All I want_

_Axel: Is a little of the good life!_

_Me: All I need_

_Axel: 'S to have a good time!_

_Me: Ohhh_

_Axel: The good life!_

_Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way!_

_Me: We never wanted it this waaay!_

_Axel: Hold up, hold up, I always wanted it this way_

_Me: We didn't ask for it this waaay!_

_Axel: I always wanted it this waaaaay!_

_Me: The good life_

_Me: All I want_

_Axel: Is a little of the good life!_

_Me: All I need_

_Axel: 'S to have a good time!_

_Me: Ohhh_

_Axel: The good life_

_Me: All I want_

_Axel: Is a little of the good life!_

_Me: All I need_

_Axel: 'S to have a good time!_

_Me: Ohhh_

_Axel: The good life_

I noticed Axel's hand never left his stomach. Maybe it was a nervous habit. He did that every time he sang.

_Me: All I want_

_Axel: Is a little of the good life!_

_Me: All I need_

_Axel: 'S to have a good time!_

_Me: Ohhh_

_Axel: The good life_

_Me: All I want_

_Axel: Is a little of the good life!_

_Me: All I need_

_Axel: 'S to have a good time!_

_Me: Ohhh_

_Axel: The good life...whoo!_

_Me: The good_ _life_...

I smiled as I finished the song. "That was amazing! What made you write that?"

"You did, actually. I remember you telling me about your parents, and this song popped into my head. My brain kept nagging at me to write i-"

?: _Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_I see your shadow, so I know they're all wrong..._

_"Who is that?" Axel mused._

_?: -Soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home!_

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love!_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on..._

The both of us started to walk towards the voices. There was a faint sound of a bass guitar as well.

?:_ Some say I'm crazy for my love, ooh, my love_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, ooh, my love_

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me!_

As the song continued. The closer we got, the clearer the words sounded. This was definitely a guy, but he was singing Evanescence. Not that it's bad, but he sounded so good. And...familiar.

I slowly walked up to a tombstone. A blonde haired boy leaned against it, a guitar in his hands and a small amp near his leg.

"I think I like the other song better though..." He started to play The Other Side by Evanescence. I watched in awe as I finally remembered who it was.

Demyx Harrell...

Axel nudged me, motioning for the guitar. I handed it to him and watched a he closed his eyes.

_Demyx: Never believing what they say_

_Cause I'm..._

_Axel: Counting the days to meet you on the other side!_

_I will always be_

_Waiting!_

_Until the day that I see you on the other side!_

_Come and take me home..._

Demyx smirked. "Why do you have a guitar in a graveyard?" he laughed.

"Hah, probably the same reason you have a guitar in a grave- Hey, don't I know you?"

Demyx narrowed his eyes in thought. "I was just about to ask you the same thing..."

"I bet I look familiar to everyone. That's how I met this guy." He ruffled my hair, pissing me off!

"Quit it, Axel!"

"Wait...Axel?"

Axel nodded, still confused. Demyx smiled. "Are you less crazy now?"

"Hey, I'm not cra-! Demyx?" Axel's face broke into a huge grin. "Boy, do I have news for you! Demyx, this is Roxas Henderson!"

Demyx's eyes widened as he tilted his head. "You're...willingly standing next to him?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" I yelled.

"N-Nothing. It's just weird to see you and Axel in the same place..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well he-" Axel laughed, a little to loudly for it to be real. "No, no! None of that! That's all in the past now!" If this were an anime, I swear I'd be able to see the sweatdrop. How do I know?

He's smiling that really big creepy and unnecessary smile that people do when their nervous.

"So why are you guys here?"

"We wanted to play a song for Ms. Gainsborough. And you?" I asked.

"My sister."

Axel nodded. "I'm not gonna lie, that bass was pretty sick."

Demyx laughed. "So was your lead. And your vocals. Y'ever think about singing?"

"I have before, but nothing too serious."

"Idea..." I smiled. They both looked to me. "My guitar, plus your voice, plus his bass..."

They immediately caught on. "Possible band?" Demyx asked.

"If you guys are up for it."

They looked at each other. "Totally, but won't we need drums?" Axel asked.

Demyx's eyes lit up. "I might know just the guy we'll need."

"Is he any good?" Axel asked.

"He copied the beat of the drums from a song he only listened to _once_."

"That's great! How do you know him?"

"He's mg best friend. And...a patient I help at the MHRC...?"

"Eh!?"

"No, he's fine! It's just..."

"Just...?" I asked.

"It's most likely possible that he could probably almost slightly be just a teensy tad bit of a...schizophrenic..."

"Do what!?"

XXX

**Enter Zexion in the next chapter. I question why I put this on two different sites. Way too much work. The song Demyx sang earlier was Even In Death by Evanescence, which I do not own. Obviously.**

**Your reviews are making me so happy! XD Thank you for your lovely words! You make posting this fun!**

**Now, as a second multishot, I'm either gonna write a bunch of Akuroku oneshots...or write a story on the pass out game. Which one should I do?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Origin of Zexion Howard**

**(Zexion)**

"Zexion!" I looked up to see Ms. Gainsborough's soft, green eyes. "I have someone for you to meet. He's really kind and sweet. I think you two will get along just fine."

I'm not really good with meeting new people. But if Ms. Gainsborough recommended them, then I guess I could give them a shot.

"Would you like to see him? If not, I won't force you."

"No, it's okay. You can bring him in. I trust your judgement," I shrugged.

Her eyes sparkled with laughter, though she held back. "Not a lot of people do at first." That's a shocker. How could someone not trust her? She's so kind and only lives to help others.

"How so?" I immediately trusted you."

"Oh, now, that's not exactly true," she sang.

"Uh-huh!"

"Remember when I first came to you? You thought I was only here to make you take your medicine."

I remember that now. "Sorry. Everyone before you was just so cruel. I didn't know who to trust." She sat down beside me, smoothing the top of my hair.

"It's okay. We're the best of friends now, aren't we?" I nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, we are. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She giggled and gave me a small hug. "Me either, buddy. You're one of my favorite patients."

"Really?"

"Mhh-hmm! And hopefully, you'll like Demyx as well as me." I could only try. There's no promise that it'll actually happen.

"Can I meet him now?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll go get him." She stood and walked gracefully towards the door. Even when she left, I could still feel her warm and loving presence in the room. That's something I could never get tired of.

I was caught off guard when this absolute _angel_ walked through the door with a bag on his shoulder. He held a soft smile and eyes full of fun and good intentions. His skin was a shade lighter than mine, making his blue eyes that much more noticeable. The way his hair was styled was odd, but I knew it only worked on him.

It was _his_ hair.

He was adorable, but I could slap myself for having thoughts like that. What if Ms. Gainsborough found out I was bi? She'd probably be disgusted with me.

I pushed the thoughts to the farthest corner of my mind. No one but my little brother Riku knew about my sexuality, and I plan to keep it that way.

"Hey there! My name's Demyx!" I almost laughed. He has the same amount of enthusiasm as Ms. Gainsborough does.

"I'm Zexion," I smiled. He sat down in a chair next to the bed, sitting the large bag beside him. "This is my first day and all, so sorry if I mess something up."

"It's fine. You said your name was Demyx, not perfect."

He laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Is everyone here funny like you? I might love it here."

I laughed. "Probably. I don't get out of the room much," I shrugged.

"Why do you stay in here?" he asked.

"It's boring everywhere else. I'd rather be bored and alone than bored and having to listen to the people in the lobby complain."

"Do you like it here?" he asked.

"Kind of. Ms. Gainsborough makes it okay."

"Yeah, she's really nice. Hey, do they let you play games here?"

"Not many," I sighed.

"Monopoly?"

"Excuse me?"

His eyes widened. "You never played Monopoly!?"

"I don't...know what that is..." I admitted.

"Oh my God! That's terrible. I'm gonna teach you how to play! It's a good thing I brought it with me." He pulled out a long box and sat it on the table in front of us.

"It's kinda big, don't you think?"

"It has to be. It wouldn't be any fun if it were small."

Goddamn it, Zexion, you get your mind out of there right now!

He opened the box and started to set everything up. There were so many pieces to keep up with. It was confusing to just watch him put everything in place. "What are those?" I asked.

"These? It's Monopoly money. You can buy streets, utilities, and railroads with it. But we're not gonna use money, since this is your first game." Once everything was set up, he picked out the playing pieces and the dice.

"Do you wanna go first?" he asked.

"You can go. I'm learning." The game actually seemed simple without money. I honestly just wanted a chance to stare at him a little longer.

He rolled a total of seven. "That's a Chance spot. I pick up a card from the red stack and see what happens." He did as he said and read the card aloud.

"Go directly to jail- what!? Aw man!" He moved his piece to the spot that depicted a man in jail."Dang it. Now I have to roll doubles to get out of jail."

"Doubles?"

"Yeah. It's having the same number on each die. Two fives, two threes and so on. I hummed, picking up the dice and throwing them.

"That's the Community Chest. That means you pick up a card from the yellow stack."

I picked up the card and read it. "Go directly to jail. Well that sucks." We both laughed as I moved my piece to the jail spot.

He rolled doubles and got out. As soon as he did, he landed on Community chest. "Go directly- wait a minute..." He picked up the entire stack, looking through the cards.

"Yup. My sister switched the cards. All of the cards send you to jail. Now it's no fun," he sighed.

"Well sure it is. We can see how long we can stay out of jail," I laughed.

"Haha, that sounds fun. Let's do that."

Hours later, we were both stuck in jail. It's been an hour and a half since either of us moved our pieces, but we were far from bored. A yawn slipped from Demyx's mouth.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Nope. I feel fine."

Thirty minutes later, we were both yawning a lot. "You're tired," Demyx yawned.

"Am not. _You're_ tired," I mumbled.

He shook his head. "Wrong. I'm wide awake! And I'm gonna get out of jail too...right after I rest my eyes."

A literal minute later, he was snoring softly. "Demyx?" No response. My eyes were only half open, and the light was starting to hurt.

_I'm not tired. My eyes just hurt,_ I thought as I rested my head on the Monopoly board.

XXX

**Come on, who doesn't love Monopoly!?**

**And there's the beginning of one of my favorite KH yaoi pairings. They are just too adorable together!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Infatuation**

When I opened my eyes, I saw someone's closed eyelids. Opening them a little wider, I noticed they were Demyx's eyes. The close proximity of his face made mine warm instantly.

Not only that, but his forehead was against my own. I slowly pulled my head away from the table. He looked so innocent, awake and asleep. I can't imagine him doing anything wrong. Like, ever.

"Demyx?" No response. I took that time to run my fingers in his hair. It was soft, just like it looked. He started to stir and I jerked my hand back. After a while, he settled back down.

My hand returned to his hair. I think I was actually having fun with it. He groaned again, making me pull back. His hand immediately latched onto my wrist. Busted.

I tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. Is he holding me here because I tried to pull away?

I reached for his hair again, and his arm fell back to its place on the table. This is weird, yet good.

It's gonna be awkward when he wakes up.

XXX

I opened my eyes again to see Demyx's head above me. "You up now?" When did I fall asleep?

"You slept for a long time."

"So did you after you fell asleep on the Monopoly board," I laughed.

He scoffed. "Says the one with a Community Chest card on his face." I felt around on my face. Sure enough, there was a yellow card stuck to my face.

"At least I don't have a silver shoe up my nose."

His eyes widened. "Is that why I couldn't breathe?" I laughed, straightening the hair over my eye.

"Oh man! Did I sleep here all night!?" he panicked. "It's my sister's birthday! Crap!"

I felt terrible. It's two in the afternoon and he nearly missed his sister's birthday. I was fully prepared for him to yell at me. "Sorry..." I sighed.

"For...what?"

"For making you stay here with me. I didn't have to-"

"No, no! It's not your fault! Not at all! I chose to stay here with you. You're a ton of fun."

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. "Really?"

"Absolutely! I like volunteering here because I like to meet new and exciting people. Like you." He thinks I'm exciting? That's a first.

"I really have to go. But I promise I'll be back later. Okay?" He hurriedly put the game back in its box and placed it in his bag.

"Demyx..."

"Yeah?"

"I-I...you still have the shoe up your nose." He poked at it, lodging it further up his nose.

"Ow! Dang it! I'll get it out when I get home. See ya later!"

I've never been so sad to see someone leave in my life...

XXX

When he returned, I was asleep. No one woke me up, so I wasn't aware of his presence until I rolled over. Yeah, I caught a face full of his hair.

Wait a minute...

When I pulled back, I noticed Demyx's whole body beside me on the bed. "Demyx." I shook him, but he didn't wake up. Man, he's a heavy sleeper.

"Demyx!" He jumped, falling onto the floor. Oops. He groaned, rubbing his face. "Stupid shoe went further up my nose!"

I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yup. Despite this stupid shoe, I'm a-okay!"

I smiled. "How come you didn't wake me up?" I asked.

"I-I...um, well...you looked so peaceful. And I-" His eyelids drooped and his nostrils flared.

Oh shit, he's gonna-

"Achoo!" He quickly turned his head and sneezed. A small clatter echoed on the other side of the room. "Hey! The shoe came out!" As much as I wanted to shake my head, I couldn't. I could only laugh.

He's too damn adorable.

XXX

**And there it is! They like each other. Don't worry, their relationship, or lack thereof, is reeeeeally important to the plot.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Getting To Know You**

A year later, we were in our sophomore year of high school. He sat with me in the school cafeteria. "Are you sure this is okay?" I asked.

"Of course. Now, I'm gonna teach you how to play Ace to King."

"Ace to King?"

He nodded, shuffling the cards. "Yup! Each of us get 26 cards. We turn our stack upside down on the table and try to put them in order from Ace to King. The stacks are clubs, spades, diamonds, and hearts. So the first stack would be Ace of clubs, two of clubs, and so on. But we can only use one hand."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sounds interesting."

"Oh, and we only have two minutes to get it done," he added.

"What!? That's impossible!"

"It's actually quite possible. It's a team effort, but whoever gets the most stacks completed wins."

"How do I complete a stack?"

"By being the person to place the king on top."

"And if I have cards you need?"

"If the card you pick up out of your deck isn't the next in the sequence, you put it to the side. All cards put to the side are fair game," he grinned.

Now I was really interested. "Okay, let's do it."

"We're gonna start off with ten min-"

"Nu-uh! Do two minutes!" I smirked.

"You sure you wanna do that?" he narrowed his eyes in challenge.

"Why? You scared?" I asked.

"You calling me out?"

"Oh, I'm calling you out..."

**Two minutes later...**

"Hey Demyx, I don't know if this a good thing...but I got three stacks. Um, how many did you get?" I batted my eyelashes innocently.

"One..."

"Didn't catch that."

"One!"

I laughed, gathering the cards and sitting them aside.

XXX

At the center, where I have to go after school instead of in the summer like last year, I waited for Demyx to take his sister to ballet. Lots of things passed through my mind, but nothing stayed for long.

The only reoccurring thought I had was that Demyx and I had been friends for a year and we know next to nothing about each other.

It wasn't until I heard the familiar 'hey there' that I started to feel guilty. I greeted him, but not in my usual cheery tone.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking...isn't it a little weird that we don't know much of anything about each other?"

"To tell you the truth, I was thinking about that today. But I didn't wanna push you into saying something you didn't want to say. Or make you uncomfortable."

"Trust me, almost nothing makes me uncomfortable," I lied. Well, half lied. I did say almost.

"Well okay. What do you wanna know?" he asked.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen in June. What about you?"

I smirked. "Sixteen in May."

"Lucky!"

I laughed, tucking my legs beneath me. He never ceases to amuse me.

"What do you do when you're not...here? N-Not trying to be rude or anything but-!"

"Demyx, it's cool. Though it _was_ rather blunt..." I smirked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend-"

"I'm kidding!" I laughed. "I know what you mean. I usually read or hang out with my brother and his friends. What about you?"

"Play my music, talk with my sister, cook, get on the computer. Random things, really."

"I actually forgot you played guitar and piano. I mean, everyone talks about it at school, but I don't really pay attention to them," I shrugged.

"In all honesty, neither do I. And I hate answering the same questions over and over again. Like Demyx, why do you have a blue guitar? I like the color blue. There's no deep, psychological or magical conspiracy behind it. I. Just. Like. Blue!"

"Blue's my favorite color. If I played guitar, it'd probably be blue too."

"Mine too. But not deep dark blue. That's the color I got because I couldn't get the pretty light blue one. You know, the color that looks like-"

"Sea-salt ice cream," we both finished.

"You eat sea-salt ice cream?" he asked.

"Of course! You'd have to be insane not to like it."

"Favorite band?" he asked.

"I dunno. It's hard to choose between Breaking Benjamin and-"

"Please say Disturbed..."

"Yes!"

"I love Disturbed!"

"Me too! Especially Voices. That was the first song I've ever heard by them."

He sat up straight, eyes widening. "Please tell me you know Evanescence..."

"Duh!"

"They're amazing!" we concluded. "No freaking way!" The two of us laughed. Who knew we had this much in common?

"Favorite song by Evanescence?"

"Absolutely, without a doubt, My Last Breath."

He gasped.

Demyx: _Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long._

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid, oh_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms!?_

_Holding my last breath!_

_Safe inside myself!_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light?_

_It ends here tonight..._

I hesitated for a moment. But once I saw him smile, I figured I'd give it a shot.

Me:_ I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest, hiding in a hollow tree_

_I know you hear me_

_I can **taste it in your tears!**_

_Holding my last breath!_

**_Safe inside myself!_**

**_Are all my thoughts of you_**

_Sweet raptured light?_

_It ends here tonight..._

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Demyx's jaw had dropped. "Was...that bad?"

His eyes widened. "Bad? Are you kidding me!? That was amazing! Why am I just now knowing you can sing this well!?"

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better."

"I'm not! That sounded like...years and years and _years_ of experience. Like a professional!" My face warmed slightly at his compliment.

"Who was that singing? That was so beautiful!" Ms. Gainsborough asked as she entered the room.

"Strong voice, too. That was Zexion," Demyx smiled.

"Really!? My, that was amazing! The people passing by the room stopped just to hear him sing," she smiled.

I laughed nervously. "I was just messing around. It was nothing serious..."

"Well I'd love to hear you when you sing for real! Hey, Demy here plays a lot of instruments. Your voice, his guitar..."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I'm a reader, not a singer. I'd never have the guts to get up on stage."

XXX

After Ms. Gainsborough left, we continued to get to know the other. I learned that Demyx's sister is named Terra, and she goes to the same school as us.

Terra...I've heard that name before.

She's dating Riku's friend's cousin. Or...Sora's cousin, to be more specific. I can never remember his name. I think it's like...Rosa or something. If I saw his face, I'd be able to place the name.

The time came for him to go. I'll admit, I was eager to learn more about him. Because each day, he became more and more interesting


	26. Chapter 26

**Pilot Episode, Starring Demyx**

I woke up to an empty room. A month had passed and I had gotten to know the blonde angel a little better. But that's not why I was smiling.

According to Ms. Gainsborough, Demyx is taking me out somewhere. It was Christmas break and the snow started to fall, so there aren't many places that we could go. But Ms. Gainsborough promised that I'd love it.

That's when a blue haired man entered my room. "H-How'd you get in here? Only Demyx and Ms. Gainsborough have the key to my room," I said.

"Doesn't matter."

"Then why are you in here?"

"Also does not matter." I blinked, confused and intimidated by his presence. "You can't stay here. Demyx will be here any minute," I mumbled.

"Demyx _Harrell_?" he asked.

"Yes."

He chuckled, bringing his hand to his chin while examining a painting on the wall. "He's not coming."

"What do you mean?"

"He has the day off."

"He's a volunteer! He can come whenever he wants!" I growled.

"Doesn't mean he will. Think about it; coming up here to the clinic every day. All of his other plans have to be cancelled and put aside, grades drop because he spends nights here, no free time at all. Your presence here at this center is driving him insane."

"Wh...what?"

"It's true. It's like school. You get up, waste most of the day in a desk, and go home. Only to repeat the cycle the next day. But everyone needs a weekend. Would you like to go to school Sunday through Saturday without a break?" he asked.

Is this true? Am I Demyx's school? Metaphorically speaking, of course. Is he getting tired of me? "Here you are, waiting on the arrival of the blonde and his mind is somewhere else completely. He flashes a fake smile for you and you can't open your eyes enough to see through the pathetic little rouse," he grinned.

My heart panged with guilt. Not only that, hurt and sadness as well. I slowly started to hate myself. Why didn't I see it before? Demyx doesn't have to come here every day. I bet he feels obligated to do so.

No, Demyx has a life outside this clinic. I should accept that. But why is it so damn hard? When I looked up to speak, he was gone.

XXX

I couldn't see anything, but I could only barely hear someone speaking to me. "You have to take your pills. It'll make them stop."

The voices started to shout. No matter how many times I told them to shut up, they wouldn't. They only got louder.

A pair of hands grabbed my face and gently pulled it upwards. "Zex, what happened?"

"Demyx?" My vision slowly started to clear.

_Don't let him touch you! He's not even real!_

"Yeah it's me..."

_He's only trying to make us go away! That's not what you want! It hurts us!_

"Zex, you have to take your medicine. Please?"

_No don't! We'll all disappear! Demyx too!_

"I can't. You'll disappear too..."

"No I won't. I'll still be here after you take it. I'm not going anywhere"

I could see his soft smile. Slowly, I took the pills and the water bottle. "You promise?" I asked.

"I promise. I'll stay right here."

I swallowed the pills, closing my eyes. What if he wanted to disappear? He just wanted to be away from me. But he also promised.

"See?" I opened my eyes, seeing that Demyx was still there. "I told you I'd still be here. I wouldn't leave you for anything."

I sniffed, drawing my knees up to my chest. He kept his promise. He didn't lie to me like everyone else.

I can only really trust him and Ms. Gainsborough.

XXX

**I hate to do that to him And thanks for the reviews! I feel so special!**


	27. Chapter 27

Junior year

I sat in my room, reading a book Demyx had given me. All of a sudden, the door opened slowly. When I looked up, I saw Demyx.

"Hey there," I smiled. But something was wrong. He looked like he'd been crying for a few days. "Hey Zex," he smiled. He walked over to the bed and sat beside me. I didn't wanna ask if he was okay, yet I wanted to know.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hey...I know something's wrong. But I don't want to know if you don't want me to know. I understand if it's personal."

His eyes immediately started to water. "No, it's okay. I actually came here to talk about it." His expression immediately changed from sad to pissed. I hope I didn't make him mad.

"My sister...went on a date with this asshole named Vanitas. He..."

I was shocked. I've never heard Demyx cuss before. Ever...

He looked like he was torn between crying and punching a hole in the wall. "He raped her..." he whispered.

My jaw dropped as his hands curled into fists. It felt awkward, but I pulled him into a hug. I never could get used to these things. The only people that hugged me were Ms. G and Demyx.

Immediately, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. Neither one of us said a thing. The silence wasn't at all comfortable, but I knew Demyx needed it.

"Can I stay here tonight? If I don't, I swear I'll go on a manhunt for this guy..."

"Of course you can..."

XXX

"I had to talk to you about something really important. You see, Demyx is awfully stressed and is having family problems. He needs a break."

Ms. Gainsborough nodded, waiting for me to finish.

"I need you to make him stay home for a couple of months. For his own sanity," I sighed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely. He needs all the rest he can get. And I promise to take my medicine while he's away," I smiled.

She smiled softly. "You two are so close now. Then again, you've been friends since the day you met." A sly, yet playful grin appeared on her face. "Maybe someone wants Demyx as a boyfriend," she sang.

My jaw dropped, along with my heart and stomach. "I-! Pft! Whaaaat!? No. I don't," I laughed nervously.

"Is someone lying to me?"

"No."

"Zexion-"

"No!"

"It's okay if you like him. I always knew you preferred both." My jaw dropped lower than before.

"How-!?"

"Mmm...call it a woman's intuition," she winked. "And don't worry, I won't tell him. It's not my secret to tell."

I sighed, relieved. "And it's not that. I just find him slightly attractive."

"Someone's lying again."

"I am not!" She ruffled my hair, something only she had permission to do.

"If that's what you believe, then I'll believe it too," she smiled.

"So will you make him stay home?" She nodded with a smile. "Thanks..."

XXX

Just two more chapters to go until they all meet! But it's still far from over.

I can't express how much all of your reviews make me happy. I love to hear what you guys think about this.


	28. Chapter 28

**Alright! Here we are with chapter 28! I know it feels like it's taking forever, but there's a point to this.**

**Or something. Enjoy!**

XXX

**Five Reasons I Hate Senior Year**

Senior year. I could consider this the worst year of my life. Why? I found new reasons to hate my life more than I already do.

**One: Ms. Gainsborough dies...**

I didn't move after Dr. Kazi told me the news. He could be lying, but even _he_ isn't twisted enough to lie about something like this. I hope. The only thing I could do to stop myself from reacting to his words was to be completely still.

"Now Demyx really has no reason to come back here..." I stayed silent. I didn't move, didn't blink, didn't breathe too hard, nothing. I refused to move.

He chuckled and walked out of the room.

_No, she can leave me here. She wouldn't leave_.

Slowly, I got up and walked over to the blank sheet of paper on the table. There were two pencils, a sharper one for better lines, and a duller one for shading. I took the sharper of the two and began to draw on the paper.

Someone entered the room, but I already knew who it was.

"I almost thought you weren't coming," I mumbled. I knew Saïx was wrong. He's just a liar.

"And leave you here all by yourself? What kind of friend would I be?"

I chuckled, looking up at him for the first time. He still looked tired, but much better. "Yeah, I know. I just thought..." I gripped the pencil a little tighter. Saïx is a liar, remember? There's nothing to be upset about.

"I thought you just got tired of me," I shrugged, looking back down at the picture.

He scoffed. "Me? Tired of you? Zex, I could never get tired of you. You're the main reason I come here."

I smiled a little. "I know. I just forget sometimes. I mean, you do have a life outside of this room. Better friends-"

"If I didn't want to come here, I wouldn't. And you know that. You're my best friend." I immediately stopped. I was happy to hear that, sure. But maybe Ms. Gainsborough was right. Maybe I did want him as a boyfriend.

"Best...friend?" I asked.

He sat down next to me. "Yes, Zex. You're my best friend."

I couldn't stop the stupid grin that took over my face. My hyperactive side came out almost instantly."Guess what! I took my medicine today."

"That's great!"

"And, Riku came up here. He showed me a new song. I can't remember the name, but it went like this." I picked up the other pencil and recreated the beat with the erasers.

"That's P.O.D. Youth Of The Nation!" he gasped.

"Yeah! That's what it's called!"

"How did you learn that so fast?"

"Well...when I'm nervous, I tap whatever's in my hand against something. Habit, really. Then it developed into actually wanting to drum. So whenever I listen to a song once, I already know the beat. Like photographic memory, but with music."

"You have a drum set at home?" he asked.

"Nope. I want one though."

"You want mine? It's almost brand new."

"I- You'd give me a drum set!?"

"Of course. Hey, maybe we could form a band," he laughed. Funny. Ms. Gainsborough said the same thing. But unlike back then, I was secretly considering it now.

"Yeah, right! You'd pass out before you hit the stage!" I laughed.

Yes, she really did die. But that's not all.

**Two: Sora's cousin**

Riku didn't visit me the next day, but I understood why. He's helping his friend Sora. Sora was ultimately shocked, as was I. I couldn't imagine Roxas of all people going to jail. And half because of manslaughter.

Someone please explain to me how it's manslaughter when the _police_ are the ones who killed her! You've gotta be kidding me!

I immediately stopped and took my medicine, in memory of Ms. Gainsborough. It's about that time anyway.

**Three: Demyx's sister dies**

A few months prior, maybe a year, the door opens ever so slowly. It was night, so I didn't know who it was. You can imagine my surprise when I see familiar blonde hair. And he'd been crying again.

"Hey there," his voice trembled. He sat beside me, as he did when his sister was in the hospital. His bottom lip trembled as he bit into it.

"Demyx...?" He closed his eyes, remaining silent. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, remember?"

My heart dropped as I saw the tears flow from beneath his eyelids. "Terra's dead. She killed herself..."

Which brings me to the next reason.

**Four: Demyx cries in front of me for the first time**

I didn't know what to say. Saying 'I'm sorry' wouldn't help. It wasn't my fault, so why would I apologize? On a whim, I brought my hand up and brushed a couple of his tears away.

His head leaned into my hand, making my face heat up. What is wrong with me? I love to see him happy and hate to see him upset. And he's rarely ever upset.

As more tears fell, I gently wiped them away. Now I had tears in my eyes.

"This might not help but...sometimes in life, we lose the people we care about the most. And it hurts like hell. That's why we grieve. Holding it all in won't help at all. You need to cry, Demyx."

He drew his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them. "I can't. I don't want you to see that. It's really pathetic of me."

"It's not pathetic. I felt the same way when I cried in front of you. But you sat there and you let me cry. I'm telling you, you can cry. I won't think any less of you for doing so..."

Right then, he just...broke. He buried his face in his knees and sobbed. I wrapped my arms around him, hoping to comfort him in any way. His fingers curled around my shirt, making my heart race.

The things this guy does to me without even trying.

He was shaking. I couldn't stand to hear him cry so hard. Not only that, but he'd mumble something every so often. It's like watching a loved one have a complete mental breakdown. Worse than my episodes, worse than any other thing I've ever seen.

It broke my heart.

He stayed like that for the entire night. He had cried himself to sleep. I, on the other hand, didn't sleep at all. I stayed up the entire night and watched Demyx's breathing patterns.

I quickly learned than whenever it became uneven, he would soon wake up and cry again. One time, he panicked when he woke up and I wasn't there. I went to the bathroom, but I didn't think he'd react like that.

**And five: Saïx...**

That's an explanation in itself. Present day, two months after Ms. Gainsborough died. I curled up in the corner of the bed, sighing. Things were much more dull around here without her. And Saïx would be back to talk to me today.

Speaking of the blue haired devil...

He entered the room and sat down in the chair by the bed. "You know Demyx is playing you..." I didn't respond. "Don't you see the fake smile? The fake emotions?"

"Shut up..."

"It's only a matter of time before he gives up on you. How long has it been since he last visited?"

Exactly two weeks and three days. But he doesn't have to come. I understand. The death of his sister really got to him.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Exactly. He's not coming. And you won't get out of here without him. He's the only one that'll give you the right medicine. Everyone else is just trying to kill you. You'll never get out of here."

"You don't know that!" I yelled.

"Oh, but I do. You can't stop having episodes long enough to be trusted alone," he shrugged.

"That's because YOU cause them!"

"I can't cause anything that's already bound to happen. I just enhance the chances of it happening. Maybe if you were normal you wouldn't have any episodes at all."

"As a licensed therapist, you shouldn't egg your patients on..." I growled.

"I'm merely analyzing your reactions. And you do react so poorly.

_He's right, you know..._

"Shut up!"

He laughed. "They're talking to you now, aren't they?"

"Get out..."

With an amused smile, he slipped the drumstick Demyx gave me out of my hand."I can guarantee you that by ten, he won't come. He isn't even thinking about you. And by the end of the day..." I heard the drumstick snap.

"Your friendship will be as broken as this drumstick." He threw the pieces down onto the floor. The loud echo clattered throughout the room.

The voices started up again. I forgot to take my medicine!

"I'll take that as yes. They are talking to you. You're just crazy, and there's no cure for that."

_Let go, Zexion. Just for a little while. Let me take care of this._

My body relaxed as I let the most powerful voice consume me.

_Let me handle this. Let me handle him!_

The other drumstick in my hand dropped. "Go ahead, Ienzo..." I sighed, letting my eyes close.

"You're so pathetic," Saïx spat. I could hear Ienzo growl with satisfaction as my body stood.

"Get out..."

"Make me!"

"_**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!**_"

I remember throwing things. Well, not me. Ienzo. No one knew I had split personalities. Not even Demyx. And every so often, one of them would take over. That side often being Angel because Ienzo is what got me put in here in the first place.

"Zexion..."

"GET OUT!"

That voice. It wasn't Kazi's. Ienzo, stop. It's Demyx! "Zexion!" I struggled to regain the use of my arms. "STOP IT!" Ienzo yelled at me.

Someone grabbed my wrists. I knew it was Demyx. "Look at me..."

"No."

"Look at me!"

"No!"

My head was forced upwards. "Zex, what happened?" My vision returned to me, and the first thing I saw was Demyx's angelic face. There was so much concern in his features. Concern for me.

"What happened?"

Tears formed in my eyes. "He...he said you'd never come back. He said I'd never get out of here. A-And he broke the drumstick you gave me..." I could only manage a whisper. His hands were trembling but I didn't know why.

His eyes narrowed. "I will always come back to see you. Don't listen to that idiot," he growled.

"E-Even when I act...like this?" I asked.

He smiled. "Of course. Like I said, you're my best friend." I sniffed, leaning my forehead on his shoulder. His body tensed, making me think I did something wrong. He's probably uncomfortable.

"Whatever he said doesn't matter anymore. I'm here. And I always will be." I built up the courage to wrapped my arms around him. This is the perfect time to tell him. Just say it, Zexion. Tell him how you really feel.

"You're...my best friend too. Okay?"

...That works too.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around me, one hand on my head and the other on my back. "Everything's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here for you."

All I could do was cry. Here he was making me feel better. I'm the person that's slowly ruining his life. How can he care about me?

He's an enigma, but that just makes things more interesting...

XXX

**I wanna thank my reviewers for making this fic possible. And my reviewers. And also my reviewers! I love making you guys smile.**

**Save for...you know...this bucket of angst I call a chapter.**


End file.
